Dust In Your Pillow
by soulandspirit
Summary: Haley James Bennett is married to a man who is constantly away. What happens when she finds herself attracted to a gorgeous man named Nathan Scott, who reminds her how to live?
1. Chapter 1

**A****N: This is my first one-shot and I'd like to make something clear: I ship Naley 100%, therefore I do NOT ship Haley or Nathan with anyone else. But I also love AU stories and I came up with this one. You'll understand as soon as you read this. It's a Naley story, no matter what, so I hope you all like it! It's rated M for a reason so, be aware!**

"I know you don't like it when I'm away, Haley. But please, honey, try to understand. It's my job." I heard Michael mutter. He would always say this before he went to LA for another one of his business trips...

"I know that. But you're my husband. You're supposed to be here for me and for your son. You're constantly away, Michael!" This talk was getting old. Not that I don't trust him or something, I know perfectly well that he actually goes there for work with him being one of my brother's assistants. But still, he was always away. Always!

"You know it kills me just as it kills you. I hate being away from you and Jamie…" he replied kissing me softly on the lips. He really was the best husband, but I didn't know how to explain it, but some part of me wanted so much more than that… I loved Michael, I didn't doubt that. But it seemed like we were living in Boredom Land instead of Tree Hill. I'm afraid we had fallen to this suffocating routine, everything was so expected. He would spend the entire week in LA, he would come home in the weekend and the three of us would stay at home watching movies and enjoying some time in the pool. The end. Was it my fault? What else did I need to do to get away from this boring life? I was insanely ill, I came up with that conclusion. Before we got married, we used to have so much fun: we actually spent time together, with our friends, we laughed a lot, flirted even more… Now that was all gone, even the flirting. And it was really pissing me off! I mean, I'm horny too from times to times… "Besides, you'll have a whole week to yourself. My mom is so excited to have the kid for an entire week." Great. No husband, no son… _Oh, look at my_ _**broad**_**, **_**broad**_ _smile!_ Sometimes I wondered if I married a stranger.

Jamie's footsteps interrupted my thoughts that probably wouldn't make me the wife of the year…

"Bye, momma. I'll miss you!" he said tugging at my legs. I picked him up and hugged him with all my strengths. It was going to be so hard to spend an entire week without seeing him (and the fact that my mother-in-law was crazy didn't help matters).

"I'll miss you too!" I said before Michael took him from my arms and kissed me on the lips.

"It's time to go, man. Grandma's waiting! Bye, honey. I promise I'll be home soon." And with that, they left. You'll be home soon… Ok, I take back what I said: I didn't marry a stranger. I married a comedian… But maybe Jay Leno Jr. was right, maybe I should enjoy this whole week by myself. Relax from work, no cooking or laundry, just be wild for a week, be rebel, not to do anything I was expected to… And I could already hear Louis Armstrong's "Wonderful World" while picturing everything… Oh, no, wait… It was my phone ringing, 'Brooke' in the caller ID. Speaking of wild…

"Hello?" I answered.

"Tutor mom! We're so going out tonight!" she screamed making my ear itch. Automatically, I thought _I can't. I'm married. I have to stay at home with my husband and my son. _But then it hit me: there was no husband and no son this time. And maybe this is what I really needed, what I really wanted. And it was at a word distance. "Haley? Are you okay?"

"Yes." I quickly replied, certain of what I was doing.

"Good because I thought that for a moment you had collapsed." Brooke giggled.

"Yes. I'm fine and yes, we'll go out tonight."

"Oh no, no, no, no! You turn that thing off, Haley James Bennett!" Brooke yelled taking my phone away from me before we entered _Tric_. Really? How could she be so mean?

"I was talking to my child, Brooke!" I was about to slap her, it wasn't like I was talking to Michael or something. It was my son, my Jamie. Her godson!

"I know you love Jamie and so do I, but can you for once think about yourself and forget the world around you?" She was right… But how could I ignore I had a son and a husband? That was just impossible to me… "Just have fun for once in your life, Haley." Was she telling me I didn't have fun? Well, I'm so glad for being BFF's with _miss state-the-obvious_. She was right, I didn't have fun. And I was tired of that! Fun she wants? Fun she'll get.

"Let's go." I smirked to her and walked in, completely confident of myself... Oh, who am I kidding? No, I wasn't, but I always wanted to say this!

"That's what I'm talking about! And no more phone!" she told me pointing his index finger to me after giving me back my cell.

"You look totally hot, I knew I was right: that dress was made for you!" Brooke told me and I felt so happy. I had to confess: the dress suited me really well. Brooke had surprised me and gave it to me to wear it tonight. It's gorgeous: red, with no straps, falling smoothly through my legs and ending just by my knees. I actually felt hot and the feeling was great. Tonight I felt… wild.

As soon as we entered the club, we realized it was crowded, lots of people dancing, making out, flirting, drinking, some already drunk… "Oh my God, how do I look?" Brooke looked at me passing her hand through her hair.

"You look great, why?" I asked her giggling, that girl could be such a bipolar… "Nine o'clock, that hot guy is totally checking me out!" I discretely turned my head and confirmed what Brooke had just said. Some blonde guy was looking intently at her. He was cute and I knew Brooke was gone. She'd always loved blondes and this guy looked just like her prototype. I preferred brunettes with clear eyes preferably… Which was weird because Michael wasn't exactly brunette… And he sure hadn't light eyes! Whatever, what am I talking about? Great! Lonely, horny, pissed and now I also ranted about guys! Just _great_.

"Where are you going?" I asked Brooke, grabbing her by the arm when I saw her walking away from me and towards the guy. She looked shocked.

"What do you think? I'm going to hook up with him! I feel like tonight I'll have some hot and wild sex!"

"What about me?"

"Urgh… Okay, I'll ask him if he's willing for a threesome…" HUH?

"Brooke, I'm serious: what about me? Are you leaving me here alone?" how could she? I was lonely enough!

"Hales, I love you but the guy has a certain part of anatomy that you don't…" seriously? That girl just thought about sex! _Says the horny girl_… "Haley, you're a grown up girl, you know how to take care of yourself. It's easy: just have fun." And she's gone. Relax, Haley. You're a grown up girl. And you're also married… I looked around and already knew this was going to be a night of torture, I was already feeling the boredom in the air. What exactly could a married girl do in a bar? Watch couples making out? Crossed, way too horny for that. Flirting with bartenders? Crossed, married woman here. Checking out hot guys? Crossed, see previous situation. Getting drunk?... Now that's a possibility. And I didn't think twice, I walked towards the bar, sit and asked for a beer. And that's when I noticed it: right by the corner of my eye, I caught him: in one of the corners of the room, there was a man with his gaze fixed on me. I slowly turned my head in his direction and I suddenly felt my breath become erratic. This man was gorgeous! His muscles were completely exposed by the black t-shirt he was wearing, his delicious biceps almost tearing the black material. I knew I was checking him out but I couldn't keep my eyes away from him. He was handsome, just handsome. And his face… His face was beautiful… Those piercing blue eyes looking directly at me, taking in my whole body. Usually, I'd be pissed with some other man checking me out, but with this one, I couldn't help but having a smile on my lips. I tried to ignore the thoughts in my head and think about Michael. My _HUSBAND_. With a lot of effort I fixed my eyes in my beer, examining it. And just when I thought I managed to distract myself from the hottie, I felt it. The gorgeous man sat right by my side. _Oh God_... He smelled so good, he had picked a wonderful cologne... I tried to avoid looking but I just couldn't help it and I quickly glanced at him. His powerful and muscled arms just inches away from me…

"What do you recommend me to drink?" his voice was so sexy, everything about that man was fascinating. Just with his little question I had shivers all over my body... Jeez, what he was doing to me! And yet, I was married, had a son and knew him from absolutely nowhere!

I tried to gain some strength to respond to him and just when I thought I wouldn't make it, the words plopped through my mouth, never looking at him.

"I don't know… Beer, maybe?" and with that I finally had the courage to turn my head to the side and look at him in the eyes. And I melted, _oh so melted_. He was so beautiful, I couldn't stop saying this but I swear I had never seen such a beautiful man in my entire life. His eyes were these two amazing pools, they were so deep, but so relaxing at the same time. His nose fit his face in a way I'd swear it wouldn't be possible; he had this cute little mark under his right eye and his jaw seemed so strong, so well defined that I imagined myself what I would do to him if I wasn't married… _Wow! It's too hot in here! _And staring adamantly at his lips was not helping, they looked so delicious, I bet they would feel great in… _Stop! You're married!_

When I stopped dreaming, I realized the man was smiling and looking at me.

"Oh sorry, I was talking to the barman. But thank you." How stupid am I? Of course he was talking to the barman and I had answered! Stupid! _You're ridiculously desperate, Haley James Bennett!_ And then I looked at him again, totally embarrassed and he started laughing. _Great!_ Now he was laughing at me, the _needy girl_!

"Sorry, I was joking. I was talking to you, I was just joking around…" he finally admitted and I was immediately relieved. After all, my instincts had been right, he had really wanted to talk to me. Yay!_ Why are you so excited?_

"Oh thank God!" I said also laughing. "That would have been embarrassing…" _way to go, Haley! Now you just need to tell him that you're horny too!_

"Well, then I guess I have to joke around a little more, because that blush of yours is one of the most adorable things I've ever seen." How could he have noticed my blush? We have talked for a minute! My heart started beating so fast. This guy was openly flirting with me! But the worst thing was that I liked it! No, actually, I loved it! Nobody had flirted with me in ages and I didn't even remember how good it was. I was feeling so alive, I had the most gorgeous man in the world flirting with me! And suddenly I felt the adrenaline rushing through my body. "See? That one right there." He said resting his index finger on my cheek. Feeling his gentle touch sent me chills to all my body and I could feel the jolt of electricity. His finger was so smooth on my skin and I quickly realized I was starting to get turned on. Oh my God, this couldn't be happening. I wasn't like this; I wasn't a slut who cheated on her husband. No!

"Thanks." I said in the shyest tone I could. This had to stop, I had a husband who I loved. So, I decided to turn my head in the opposite direction and saw Brooke shoving her tongue down the blonde guy's throat. "Oohh… I so not needed to see this…" I said, the words spontaneously leaving my mouth. I noticed the guy had looked in their direction too and I had a perfect view of his ears. And just like any other part of his body, they made me want to do all kinds of things to him… _Just stop!_

"Looks like someone is having fun…" he stated while looking at Brooke and the guy. The way he'd said it made me giggle, he was right. They were having fun, that was for sure. _And I want fun like that, too! _"But I'm glad that Lucas is moving on." Lucas? So this guy knew the guy Brooke was with?

"Do you know him?" I asked and he looked at me once again. I died and went to heaven.

"Lucas? Yeah, he's my brother." Brother? That's just awesome! Brooke and I were both interested in two brothers. Huh, I mean, Brooke was interested in the hottie's brother. That's it… Brooke… With Lucas. Me… with… Michael. "He had some problems with a girl and he was having a tough time but now he seems to be moving on. And I'm happy for him." He stated and I could see how he loved his brother. And in that moment, I was afraid that Brooke was just using Lucas for one night.

"She's my best friend." I told the guy who looked at me surprised.

"Well, what a happy coincidence…" he chuckled, it was funny we both were close with the couple making out in the middle of the dance floor. But it was not so funny seeing it…

"Yeah, she saw him and left me here alone…" I said taking a sip of my beer.

"And your husband left you alone too?" aha! _He noticed my wedding ring…_ And that just excited me even more, because he knew I was married when he flirted with me. Clearly, for this guy married girls weren't a problem. And I felt the adrenaline rushing even more intensely. "Unless you only have that wedding ring on as an aphrodisiac for other guys…" and the flirting was back and it was driving me insane! It was crazy the power this guy already had on me! And I just couldn't help it, I had to flirt back, I wanted to flirt back. I wanted some action!

"Why? Is it working?" I said while looking suggestively at him, making my own smirk. Smirk that he also made after hearing my answer.

"Definitely." His tone was husky and I almost climaxed just from hearing it. I wanted this guy, I knew it.

_I see trees of green_

_Red roses too_

_I see blue…_

Thank god my phone started ringing; otherwise I could have done some insane thing.

"Hey!" I said when I answered Michael's call.

"_Hey, baby. I just wanted to know how __you were_._" _My husband was sweet.

"I'm great. I'm having a really good time. What about you?"

"_I have tons of stuff to do. But where are you, anyways? I'm hearing music…"_

"Yeah, I'm here in _Tric_ with Brooke…"

"_Sounds fun…"_

"You know how Brooke Davis is fun so…"

"_I bet. I called my mom and she says Jamie's loving staying there."_

"I know, I called her too."

"_Okay, so listen baby, I'm going to have a shower now and then I'll go to bed. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"_

"Okay."

"_Bye, I love you!"_

"I love you, too." And I turned off the call. Jeez, what a difference. Comparing the boring talk I just had with Michael with the conversation I had with the hottie made me flinch. My life was boring and that man seemed to be showing me how to live again. And I was loving that. I looked at him and he was chuckling. Again. "What?" I asked him, I really wanted to know what I've done this time.

"I just don't know what's worse: the fact that you lied to your husband or the fact that you have _Wonderful World_ as your ring tone…" he smirked at me once again and I knew he was just trying to get a rise out of me. I smacked him playfully on the arm (which felt absolutely amazing, they really were amazing arms and touching them was just a dream come true).

"Shut up! First of all, _Wonderful World_ is a beautiful song! And second of all, why do you say I lied to my husband?" I asked him making my smirk once again, just doing the same thing he was doing.

"Well, the last time I checked, my name wasn't Brooke Davis…" okay, so what? I hadn't lied to Michael… I had come with Brooke, that was the truth. And I certainly wouldn't say to him: _"hey, my husband. Yeah, I'm here flirting with a really hot guy that I feel really attracted to. But how are you?" _But he wanted to play a game and I would play along…

"Well, it's not like I could tell him the truth, since I don't really know your name, right?" I asked him and almost like a reflex, I pulled my body closer to him.

"And does that mean you want to know my name?" damn it, there was that husky tone again that would kill me.

"Only if you want to give it to me." I replied in the same tone. He smirked and leaned towards me. What was he doing? _Stop him, stop him! _But his lips stopped at my ear and once again I felt the most amazing shivers of my life. His lips were barely touching me and I had this ridiculous reaction.

"Of course I want to give it to you." He whispered hotly in my ear and, for some reason, I felt like we weren't talking about giving names anymore… I was trembling so much that I had no reaction; I just kept staring at his lips that were now getting away from me.

Just when I was about to say something dumb, I felt two hands in my waist and a yell in my back: Brooke.

"Haley, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, winking at Nathan, after saying a brief "Hey!". I got up while smiling at Nathan and got dragged by Brooke to one of the corners of the club.

"Haley, I'm going now and I'm taking the car, okay?" that girl was glowing, lucky her… But, wait, was she taking the car?

"But if you're taking the car, how am I supposed to go home, then?"

"Haley, you'll walk! Come on, I'm going to get laid, don't do this to me!" Brooke begged me and I knew she wasn't going to give up till I said it was okay. And I had done that walk tons of times, so it wasn't really a problem. The thing was that today I just didn't feel like walking… But everything for my best friend.

"Okay, I'll walk…"

"You're the best! By the way, what man is that? He's a God, Haley!" oh if she was right!

"Yeah, he's cute, but we were just talking…" I lied to Michael and now I lied to Brooke. Who am I right now?

"Of course you were just talking. You're married, it's not like you can flirt with the guy or something, right?" R…i…g…h…t. "I gotta go now, bye!"she then hugged me and took off. I was so envious of her… She was going to have sex. And I was… not.

I knew it was the best for me if I just took off, not saying anything to my own hottie. It was the right thing to do, the right thing to do. And when my brain was telling me to go away, my body started walking in the opposite direction, towards the bar. _No! Stop! The exit is on the other side! Stop! _And just in seconds I was sit in my chair once again, with him looking at me.

"So that was Brooke Davis?" he asked, never leaving the smirk out of his face.

"Herself." I laughed and this time it was his turn to approach his body to mine. Suddenly, I felt turned on again, after the little talk with Brooke. Is it wrong to want another guy to…? _Of course it is! _"So, you never told me your name…" I turned to him, taking another sip in my beer while playing with my hair. _I was so flirting with him… _And it seemed to be working, because he hadn't stopped smirking for a second. And that smirk of his was really something else, breathtaking. Then he leaned into me once again, my heart looking like a rollercoaster.

"Let me tell you then: one dance and you'll know my name." it seemed more than okay for me. Hell, I would dance with him even if he didn't tell me his name! I licked my lips and I noticed his stare at my tongue. _He so wants me…_ It was getting really hot in here, the sexual tension was at its peak. And this time, I was the one leaning on him.

"And what makes you think that I'm that desperate to know your name?" I whispered softly in his ear and I felt his body tremble. Apparently, I was having on him the same effect that he was having on me.

"Because I know I'm desperate to know yours." He replied again with his husky tone and grabbed my hand. In that moment I just wanted to… _Focus. _

"One dance." I said and he pushed me off the chair and took me towards the dance floor. There, he gently placed his arms around my waist. Being that close to him was dangerous, I knew it. I almost moaned at the sensation.

"Is it okay if I put my hands in here?" he asked, looking concernedly at me. I was not expecting that, he had been flirting with me the entire night; I was not imagining him to be such a gentleman. I thought he was going to have his hands all over me, and I certainly wouldn't mind that, but I appreciated his gesture, to see if I was comfortable. That made me like him even more. In fact, I felt little butterflies in my stomach with his sweetness. But all this rambling and I still hadn't answered him. So I just nodded, his hands were just on my waist and I wanted them to stay there… or travel a little south too…

I gripped his shoulders and I could feel every single muscle. Oh my… I just wanted to caress them but that would be risky. But the best thing that was happening was not his hands on my waist or mine on his shoulders: everyone was dancing and shaking their bodies because the music asked so, but we were there; just resting on each other and dancing slowly with each other, appreciating the moment, like we were two newlyweds dancing together. _Wow, I must not think about that again. _Suddenly, I felt his forehead resting on mine and I looked at his piercing eyes that were a darker blue now. He smiled at me. It wasn't a smirk or a grin, it was a smile. A genuine smile. And I couldn't help but smile back. And those butterflies wouldn't stop flying around…

"You're beautiful." His eyes were looking intensely at me; I felt like my heart was about to explode. Well, some could tell he was just telling me a line to get on my pants, but I saw honesty in his eyes, he meant what he just said. Should I tell him he was beautiful, too? Because that was the first thing I noticed in him, but I just didn't feel right calling another man beautiful, so I just smiled at him, before the music finished. "Nathan Scott." He said taking his arms away from my waist and stretching his hand to me.

"Haley James." I said while grabbing his hand. His enormous hand that would feel wonderful squeezing my… "Bennett. Haley James Bennett." I realized just in time.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Haley." He stated, emphasizing the word 'pleasure' and almost killing me. Really, this is just a torture for a horny girl. _Real torture. _

"You too." I replied, noticing the flirting was back. But I now knew that what I felt for Nathan wasn't just physical or sexual attraction. There was something about him that I didn't know how to explain, I liked him. _A lot. _But life is unfair. I had made a choice 6 years ago. And I chose Michael to spend the rest of my life with. I chose to respect him, to have and to hold him, till the end of time. And even though I hadn't kiss Nathan or do anything with him, all the thoughts that passed through my mind the entire night, made me feel like a cheater. Like I've been unfaithful to Michael. It wasn't fair, he had been working like crazy for our family, for our son. Our son… How would he feel like one day when he was older and found out his mother had cheated on his father? This wasn't me, I couldn't do this. I had to stop it, and this time it was for good. "I'm sorry, I have to go." I told Nathan and as much as I liked him and wanted to stay with him, I turned my back and exited the club.

"Haley, wait! Haley!" I heard Nathan call when I was already outside. He grabbed my arm and made me look at him. "What happened?" he was concerned, I could tell that.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. But I can't do this. I'm married." I saw his face turning into a disappointed expression. He looked down at the floor for a second and then returned his gaze to me. God, I wanted to kiss him, so much…

"I understand. And I'm sorry for everything. It's just… I think you are an amazing woman, Haley. And I just can't help myself…" _kiss me, kiss me…_ I was pleading him, hoping he would read my mind. "It wouldn't have been just about sex." He stated and my mind blew. Thinking about Nathan and I having sex was definitely NOT good when I was horny. I wish he wouldn't have said a thing. But at the same time, I was so happy with his statement. Of course the thought of having sex with him crossed my mind and obviously I'd never seen it just as sex.

"And what makes you think I would have had sex with you?" damn it girl! The guy is being honest and protective and you can't stop the flirting?

"Don't make me go there…" he was chuckling and he was right. I had given him more than obvious signs that I was willing to go down that road.

"I really have to go. Goodbye, Nathan."

"Wait, let me walk you to the car, then." He grabbed my arm once again and there they were: the shivers. I swear he was driving me crazy. I think that if I had had sex with him, I would have died.

"Huh… Actually, there's no car. I'm going to walk home." I was so killing Brooke for taking the car! Urgh!

"What? You're going to walk alone, by yourself, at 3 in the morning? You're crazy, Haley…" he stated that last part while laughing. "There's no way you'll do that, it's dangerous!" I had to get the hell away from him or I would end up not resisting him. He looked like that PLUS he was a sweetheart. He was just perfection: inside and out. How could I let that one go away? _But I have to._

"It's not necessary, Nathan. Thank you, but-"

"But nothing… Do you have any idea how many psychos are there in Tree Hill? I'll take you home." He was already taking the keys out of his pocket. "Come on." He was right though. It was a bit dangerous. One time when I was walking home, for the exact same reason (Brooke had hooked up with some guy), some prick had tried to grab me but luckily, Jake and Peyton were in a near park, heard my screams and immediately came to my assistance. Jake had punched the idiot and he'd run away.

Now I felt safe with Nathan and we walked towards his car. He opened the passenger door for me while giving me another genuine smile. _What a gentleman…_ He then entered the car and turned the ignition. The car smelled like strawberries. _Even the car is perfect…_

"Thank you. Brooke left with your brother and she took the car…"

"Well, that's probably my fault. Lucas asked me to take the car, but I told him no." so he was the one responsible for me being there, in his car. And that made me like him even more…

"You told him no?"

"Nah… It was more 'not a chance in hell, you prick!'" I laughed at his goofiness; he was so funny when he wanted.

"Oh… Wow. You seem like a great brother!" I told him, joking around and he just looked at me and smiled. God, that smile was going to be my death…

"So, where do you live?" he asked me, obviously. He had to know where to go. But somehow, I felt excited because he would know where I lived.

"Wickview Road." I replied before focusing my gaze in the little compartment near the gear of the car. _Condoms._ He had condoms in his car? _Of course he has condoms in his car, because he's a man whore who hooks up with every single thing that walks and has boobs! _That made me mad, really mad! After all, I'd been wrong about him. Probably he was only giving me a ride because he wants to fuck me and cares shit about me! I wanted to scream at him, wanted him to pull over! I mean, who is the freak that has condoms in his car and worse: who keeps them totally exposed for everyone to see? I must have been so mad that he noticed me looking at the condoms and guess what? He laughed! He didn't get embarrassed or anything, he just laughed and raised his eyebrows!

"You like that?" _excuse me?_ What girl in this freaking planet likes to know that the man in whom she's interested has condoms in his car? "They smell great." _WTF?_

"Lucas recommended them for me. They did miracles with him…" _Get me out of here right now! _"You can take a look if you want…" _sure! Analyzing condoms has always been my dream, thank you!_

"No, thanks. I know what condoms look like…" I snapped bitterly at him. Was he lunatic or something? Well, judging by the look on his face right now, the answer is: yes! He was looking at me with a shocked expression and at the same time, he seemed like he was going to explode with laughter. And that's exactly what he did: never taking his hands of the wheel, he was laughing harder and harder, looking at me once in a while. "Well, it's great that you think your Don Juan techniques are awesome…" and he laughed even harder. Really? What was going on here? After calming himself a little more, he picked up one of the condoms and gave it to me, but I was so not going to grab that. "I will not grab your condoms, this is ridiculous!" he didn't say a word to me, because he was still laughing so he just insisted putting the thing in my hand. "Fine!" I shouted and then looked at the little metallic square I had in my hand. And that's when I read what was on it: "_Strawberry Aromatizing: perfect for your car!" _Oh. My. God. Kill me right now. What I thought was condoms was, in fact, aromatizing bags… In this moment, I hated the idiot who made the bags look like condoms! Oh my God, this is so embarrassing. And Nathan was still laughing at me!

"Did you seriously think those things were condoms?" _wow, Nobel for you! _"Haley, who is the freak that keeps condoms in his car exposed to everyone?" and he began laughing one more time. This time I couldn't help myself and started laughing with him, we both looked like crazy people who had just gone out of psychiatry.

We were having a blast, we just couldn't control ourselves and kept laughing and laughing and laughing. And it was only when a music started playing in the radio that we managed to stop.

"Shh. I love this music." Nathan stated, stopping his laughter. I immediately stop my own laugh and started listening to the song: _Everything I do (I do it For You)_. He loved that song? It was a beautiful song and I liked it, too. I just didn't imagine Nathan being a fan of Bryan Adams. "I'm the biggest Bryan Adams fan." He admitted, almost like reading my mind.

"Really? I wouldn't say that. I'd say you were more of a rap fan…"

"I like rap too, but I just think no one can top Bryan Adams, that's all. The man is a genius and this song is fantastic." And again I felt my butterflies in my tummy. He could have pretended he loved rap and hard rock just to give that 'I´m a tough guy' look, but he just admitted, he showed me a part of who he really was.

I knew I was looking passionately at him and I didn't want to look at him in any other way; the urge to kiss him right now was such that I couldn't keep my eyes away from his lips. I wanted to taste him and to make wild love to him. And before I could continue with my thoughts, he parked the car just in the sidewalk of my house. "We're here." He said, unbuckling his belt. "I'll walk you to the door." Awaking from my dream, I unbuckled my belt and when I noticed, he was already outside opening me the door.

"Thanks." I quietly said before taking my keys of my purse while walking towards the front door.

"Your house is amazing." I heard Nathan saying while taking in the entire house. Well, I had to agree with him: my house was amazing, beautiful and I was huge. So huge that I actually was scared to spend the night alone in that immensity. "Aren't you scared to be alone in this mansion?" really, the entire night Nathan seemed like he had been reading my mind, it was incredible.

"Well, yeah, I am. But mostly because of the burglars…" I confessed, looking like a chicken. But what could I do? It was the truth… I looked at Nathan and he looked so concerned that all I wanted to do was to invite him to my bedroom and take me… _to somewhere else._

"Then let's do this: I'll give you my phone number and if anything happens, just call me and I'll be right here." Was it possible to feel so attracted to someone that your heart couldn't take it? But had that been an excuse to exchange phone numbers? Well, he hadn't asked for mine so I'll take that as a no. He was just being the guy I loved: caring, sweet, handsome, beautiful, amazing body and soul. I took my cell phone out of my purse and gave it to him so he could save his number in there.

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you." I replied with this huge smile on my face. God, I hadn't smiled like that in a long time.

"Here you have. If anything happens, I'll be here in seconds." He gave me the phone back and winked at me. He was such a fox, oh my… "I loved tonight, Haley. Thank you for being so amazing." His eyes were shining so much that my turned on state couldn't take it much longer, I had to say goodbye now, otherwise…

"I loved it too. And thank you for the ride." Before I could say anything else, he approached me and placed a kiss in my forehead. _God, god, god, god…_

"Bye, Haley." He said grabbing my hand and placing a kiss in it. One forehead kiss and one hand kiss, this man was driving me wild. I had to get inside and take a cold shower, that was for sure.

"Goodnight, Nathan." And with that I opened my front, stepped inside and closed it. This was going to be a long night…

"_Good morning, momma!"_ I heard Jamie's voice on the phone.

"Hey baby, how are you? Did you sleep well?"

"_Yeah, grandma __read me a story about a dolphin who gets sick but then there's a magic sardine in the ocean and she ills the dolphin. I liked it, but I like it better when you're the one reading to me…"_

"Oh sweetie, momma will read you all the stories you want to when you come back, I promise. Just be nice to grandma, okay?"

"_Okay, I will…"_Jamie had never looked like Michael. I don't know how to explain it, but apart from the blood, he had absolutely nothing from his dad. Michael had dark hair and dark brown eyes and Jamie was blonde with blue eyes. Michael had always been a shy guy and Jamie was this little beasty boy who spoke with everything that walked.

"Alright, momma will call you later, okay? Behave. I love you."

"_I love you too. Bye, momma!"_

After talking to Jamie, I made my lunch _(What is he going to have for lunch?)_ and decided I would spend my entire afternoon watching movies _(what are his favourite movies?)_. I was going to relax and enjoy the time I had for myself _(what does he like to do in his free time?)._ Plus, Brooke had gone to New York for some fashion event she'd been invited, so there was really nothing else I could do _(but I could be with him)._

I made some grilled chicken with potatoes, grabbed my plate, sat on the couch and started watching my movie marathon: _13 going on 30_, _Valentine's Day_ and _Duplex_.

It was already 7 PM in the afternoon when I finished watching all the movies. The day had been so hot that I didn't think twice: I went upstairs and put my black bikini on and my sunglasses on my forehead. After that, I grabbed my towel and just when I was about to go the pool, I heard the bell of the door. _Who could it be?_

I walked towards the door and when I opened it, my jaw dropped. Him. He was there. My handsome was here.

"Nathan… Hi!" I was speechless, I was not expecting him. "Come on in." I instantly offered. I looked at him and couldn't help but smirk. He was literally drooling over me. And in that moment I thanked God I had changed to my bikini. I loved my bikini, I had to admit that it made me look really good, with really good curves. And Nathan was in awe. And I loved it. I was so horny that I needed that, needed to see him admiring me. Well, the truth is that if Michael had been here, none of this would have happened. Finally, I saw him trying to focus and he was able to move his feet and come in.

"I'm sorry, I was about to come earlier but Lucas called me and I had some things to do. Anyways, you forgot this in my car, yesterday." He told me handing me my sweetest lotion. Now I understand why I hadn't find it this morning…

"Oh… I'm such a klutz… It must have fallen from the purse. Thank you!" I said giving him a smirk. Hell, I wanted flirting. I wanted to make out. I wanted everything. I wanted to forget I had a husband and a son.

"Are these your husband and your son?" _damn him!_ Just when I was about to forget I'm a mother of family, he brings it up! He was looking at a frame we had in our hallway.

"Yeah, it was taken last year while we were on vacation." And that's when I had the most brilliant of the ideas… "Listen, I was about to take a swim. Do you want to join me?" Almost naked Nathan was everything I was wishing for in this moment. And it was all I'd been dreaming last night, well, in my dreams, he'd been completely naked… I don't know what had possessed me but I was feeling alive, I wanted adventure and I wanted Nathan. It was wrong, I know. But it was stronger than me… And he noticed how I've changed from last night, he noticed I was being the flirty Haley again, not the good wife Haley. And I noticed the sudden darkness that took his eyes. Oh yeah, the flirting Nathan was back too… And just to prove it, he approached me and leaned towards my ear, just like he'd done yesterday at the bar…

"Only if you want me to…" _God!_ Even the husky tone was back! "But I'll have to swim naked, because I have no swimming shorts…" he sexily concluded and I swear I was about to moan just from picturing him swimming naked in my pool.

"I can borrow you some of Michael's…" I said, trying to gain some composure. It was wrong to give your husband's shorts to other man, plain wrong. But I just didn't care. I noticed then that Nathan's nose had rested in my bare neck, he wasn't doing anything but I could feel myself getting more and more turned on.

"So that's how he's called: Michael." Nathan mumbled, his warm breath in my neck and I was about to lost it. I was already starting to caress his back and I knew I needed some control.

"I'll look for them." I quickly said and ran towards the stairs. How I'd found strength to get away from him and climb the stairs I don't know. But I did it and was now frantically looking for some swimming shorts for Nathan. Nathan was so much bigger than Michael, probably his shorts would be too short for him, but there was nothing else I could do, so I grabbed some red ones that were in the closet and stepped down the stairs, only to find Nathan smirking at me.

"Did I tell you how hot you look in that bikini? How beautiful you are?" His large right hand began to caress my cheek and he pulled me in for a hug. I never felt so good in my life, his strong arms around me, squeezing me. I wanted him to do everything to me. "Thanks for the shorts." He then placed another kiss in my forehead. God, those forehead kisses of his would always paralyse me.

"I'll be waiting for you." I whispered in his ear, using the same husky tone he'd used and then walked outside to the pool.

I was so excited, I was horny like I'd never been before. I loved Michael, I really did. But it wasn't like I loved Nathan, so there was no problem if it meant anything, right? It was just me having fun, like he'd told me before he left to LA… And it wasn't like he needed to know, right? _What the hell are you talking about? You're not a cheater, get your head out of your ass and behave like the woman with values and principles you are!_

When I realized it, I was looking deeply at the water when I felt two arms around my waist, pulling me in. And then, splash! We both fell to the water.

"You jerk!" I shouted at him, splashing some water at his face. He just shook his head and put his feet on the ground, making his bare chest come to view. Wow! Oh. So. Wow. His chest was like… like… magnificent, delicious, overwhelming, budging in all the right places. And his wet hair was not helping either, I could feel myself grow wetter and it was not because I was inside a pool. I had to talk about something that would stop making me feel like this, if that was ever possible… "Is everything okay? You said Lucas called you and had to do some things…" I was now trying to look everywhere but his chest.

"Yeah, he had some problems and decided to choose his little bro to help him…" he answered swimming towards me until he reached me. I had my back to him and didn't dare to turn around, especially because he was now pulling away my wet hair from my neck.

"I thought you were the bigger brother…" I replied trying to ignore his talented fingertips.

"I am. But Lucas is older…" No. He did not just say that. Come on, horny girl here, I can't take comments like that. Now I wanted to see how big he was. _Oh God…_ Was he that big? _No, Haley, no!_ "Do you want me to show you?" _YES! _Show it to me, show it to me! My heart couldn't stop pounding for a second. I turned around, looked into his eyes and saw lust, adoration, desperation. I knew he wanted me as badly as I wanted him. And that was confirmed when he grabbed me and placed me against the wall of the pool. He was panting hard, his hands were caressing my waist at the same time they were grasping me and his forehead was rested against mine. "I'm sorry. But I can't take it anymore… I want you, Haley. I want you so much." And before I could say anything his lips were on mine. I was about to explode, my head was running miles a minute but after the first impact, all I could think about was Nathan and the way he was kissing me. I felt his tongue licking my lips, begging for entrance that I instantly granted. God, he was so talented, his tongue was doing me wonders. _Oh gosh! _When our tongues finally met and started to battle with each other, that was it for me, I moaned and moaned into his mouth and I ran my hands through his bare back, caressing his muscles. We were making out heavily, we were literally devouring each other and it felt so fucking amazing! How could he do this to me just from a kiss? Then air became an issue and we untangled our lips. When I looked at him, I found the most beautiful and broad smile I'd ever seen in my life. "God, Hales. Did you feel it too?" he said resting his forehead against mine once again and grabbing my head in his hands. Of course I felt it, that had been the most wonderful kiss of my entire life, I'd never felt something like that from a kiss. Never. And I felt guilty. Now it was official: I was a cheater.

"I… I… I'm sorry." And with that I got away from his embrace and got out of the pool, putting my towel over my body.

"Haley! Hales…" I heard Nathan behind me when I already was in the living room. He had got out of the pool and followed me. We were both soaking wet and dropping water everywhere in the living room, but I didn't care. Right now, that was the least of my preoccupations. How could I have done that? That kiss confused me so much. I knew I loved Michael and I knew I didn't love Nathan but if so, then why have I felt what I felt when Nathan kissed me? Why have I felt something that Michael's kisses never made me feel before? "Haley!" Nathan was now in front of me, still soaking wet and I must admit resisting him when he looked like that was not going to be easy… "Please don't deny it! I know you felt it, too."

"Nathan…"

"He's your husband, Haley! But does he kiss you like this?" and he kissed me once again and this time he took the towel that was over my body. His tongue touching every single part of my mouth and making me crazy. "Does he touch you like this?" I felt his hands resting on my boobs and caressing them, pinching my nipples through the soft material. That was it, I had to fuck him. I wanted him to fuck me.

"God, Nathan!" Just when I screamed, he picked me up and rested me against the wall. I was about to swear he has a thing for walls… He then started kissing my neck and sucking in my pulse point. "Hmmm, Nathan!"

"Does he mark you like this?" he continued sucking me and his mouth was feeling so good that I didn't even bother that he was going to leave a mark. Scarfs existed for something… I then felt his hands going down my body, through my tights.

"Oh, babe, that feels so good!" I just called him babe and I wanted to, he deserved by the things he was making me feel. And I felt walk him away from me. Where did he think he was going?

"Is he big like this?" and he pushed his shorts to the floor and his cock sprang freely in the air. I was about to die, I swear I was. All my life, I've ever seen Michael's cock but Nathan was so much bigger than him. I was really scared just looking at him, how would that fit inside me? I couldn't keep my eyes away from his erection; it looked so amazing, so strong, so good. He walked towards me again and he started to undress my bikini from me; my breasts at the level of his eyes due to the way he'd lifted me up. The feeling of his mouth and tongue eating my boobs combined with his cock grinding at my centre almost made me climax. "You're so fucking good, Hales. So fucking beautiful. And you taste amazing. Amazing!" He then removed my panties and plunged two fingers inside of me making moan like there was no tomorrow. "You're so wet, baby."

"Oh, babe, yes!"

"Are you sure?" he asked my permission and that little detail turned me on even more if that was possible. He was always concerned.

"Yeah. I want you, Nathan." I replied huskily and before I knew, he plunged inside of me, my mouth immediately turning into a big O. "Oh! Oh! God, you feel so good!" he relaxed a bit to give me some time to adapt myself to his greatness. Never in my life have I felt such a huge cock, Jesus that seemed never to end! With my legs wrapped around his waist, I gave him a gentle slap in his butt cheeks so that he would know I wanted more. He then started moving in and out of me, making me feel all kinds of pleasure, hitting on spots I didn't even know they existed. "Yes, Nathan, oh yeah! Fuck me, babe!" he would change angles and I was about to collapse, I couldn't take so much pleasure. "Yes, right there. I love how your cock is fucking me, Nathan!"

"Does he make you feel like this?" he started plunging even harder and I could already feel my orgasm begin to form.

"Don't talk about him! OH!" Michael was the least person I wanted to think right now.

"Answer! Does he make you feel like this? Does he fuck you like this?" I was almost there, the way he was fucking me really was an out of body experience. _Jesus! _Did he want an answer? The true answer?

"No! Never! Oh, Nathan, Nathan!" with my answer he started licking my breasts once again, while fucking me even harder. And that was all it took for my orgasm wash over me.

"OH! NATHAN! YES!" I screamed so loud that I wasn't sure if my lungs could take it. And I thought sex with Michael was good… This... This was being the most amazing and pleasurable experience of my life… I had been so horny and now my thirst for sex was finally gone… Well, at least for now.

"Does he make you scream like this?" Nathan asked me once more, he was about to come, I could feel it. And I gave him my answer, telling him, Michael had never made me scream like he just did. With that, he came, screaming my name and rolling his eyes giving in to the pleasure. Nathan Scott was a sex God.

We were both panting hard, soaked wet and naked in my living room. Several minutes later, Nathan pushed me down to the floor and I grabbed my towel to cover myself. We both couldn't take our hands out of each other. What we had just felt was beyond any possible explanation.

"You're so amazing, Haley. This was the best sex of my life. And, trust me, I've had a lot of sex." He told me while hugging me. I felt just like him, I wanted to tell him how great he made me feel, how amazing it was, but I couldn't wash away the fact I had cheated on my husband and, in certain way, on my own son. I felt like I was the worst person of the world. I was horrible. How could have I have been so careless? In that moment, I started crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" I saw how he was concerned about me, as usual. I didn't want to tell me what we've done was just a mistake. And a part of me didn't feel it like that, but the other part...

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I think you need to go."

"So was it just sex to you?" he had this look on his eye that I never saw, he looked hurt and I felt even more terrible.

"Yes!... No!...I don't know!"

"It was always there, Haley."

"I know. But I'm married. I can't... I'm sorry."

"One day, that'll change, Haley. And I'll be here."

And here I was: alone and feeling like a slut. I had wanted to seduce him, to fuck him, have his cock plunging inside of me, riding me and making him scream my name in a night of wild, wild and atrocious sex. And I had it. But in a way, I felt like I've lost even more.

**AN 2: So, here it is. I know the ending is abrupt but that has a reason: I'm willing to write a sequel. If you guys want it too, please tell me in the reviews. Give me some love, I never wrote such a long story! Thank you all! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here it is. I decided not to make a sequel, but transforming this into a multi-chapter fic**** (not very long, though). I did it, just because I had some ideas for this that couldn't fit in a sequel… Unless I made a sequel of the sequel of the sequel…LOL**

**I'd like to say that I do condone cheating, above everything. It's a behaviour I can't stand or forgive. But I guess that's exactly the reason why I decided to write something like this and to explore Haley cheating. It's not her usual behaviour and I do know it's OOC, but as long as Naley don't cheat on each other, I really don't mind… **

**I know the first chapter was narrated by Haley and it was completely about Haley's POV and in this one I want to show Nathan's too, because I feel like we don't really know his intentions and I want to make that clear. But I'm torn: I love writing in Haley's POV **_**but**_**, like I said, I also want to show Nathan's. That's why in this chapter I'll just be a present narrator. In the end, tell me which narration you prefer, please! **

**Rated M for language and explicit scenes.**

**And thank you all for the wonderful reviews, you have no idea how important they are! I hope you like it and please keep reviewing! =)**

Orange. Blue. Green. Black. Brown. Silver. Red. Purple… It's been two weeks since Haley had that particular encounter with Nathan Scott. Two weeks and there she was… Lying in her bed, next to her husband, thinking in the mind blowing orgasm Nathan had given her. It had been like a rainbow: she had been in cloud number nine and the fire rockets she'd seen had been of all the colours she could think of. She still had the hots for him, somehow, he wouldn't get out of her head. Michael returned home the day after she had sex with Nathan. She had cried and cried… She just wasn't sure of the reason why she was crying. A part of her told her it was from the cheating bitch she now was. Another part was telling her those tears were there because she'd been cold to Nathan. She made him believe she used him for sex. And a part of her told her it hadn't been just about sex. And that was exactly her problem, right there: she had all these freaking parts of her telling her different things! What the hell? With all the desperation, she looked at the clock: 4 am. She definitely had to get some sleep. _Who am I kidding? I don't sleep properly for two weeks now…_

"Honey!" Haley was in the kitchen preparing some pancakes for breakfast when she heard Michael call her. "Haley?"

"Kitchen." _where else? _Michael entered the room and looked passionately at her. He loved his wife and knew he was the luckiest bastard in the world. She had an amazing heart, she was cute, sweet, hot and faithful. He _really_ was a lucky bastard. And she was his, just his.

"Oh you're here. Listen, you do remember that talk we had about Jamie, don't you?" _**We**__ had? Why don't you try '__**you**__ had'? _Not even the passionate looks he was giving her made a difference, it was like he was just a friend or worse than that, a stranger. But no… Michael was still her husband and she loved him, she had to try and fix her mistakes. But then again, had it really been a mistake? _Oh God, this is killing me!_

"Sure. That ridiculous talk about hiring someone to teach Jamie? I just don't get why we can't put him in some school for those purposes…" Michael had come with that stupid idea when he came back home last week and now he was bringing it up again.

"Honey, I spend weeks in LA and I know you have a lot of work to do, taking care of Jamie, preparing your classes, dealing with music… If we had someone coming here and teaching him, it would be easier for you! You wouldn't have to go and pick him up and all that stuff…" Haley could be so stubborn! Couldn't she just see he was trying to make amends for his constant absence? He had been working like hell, because this was a crucial moment for them: if he continued working like that, he would be promoted and that way, he could have more money to sustain his two treasures: Haley and Jamie. Haley just seemed different. "What's wrong with you?" he sweetly asked, hugging her from behind. Haley frozed, a loud alarm in her head telling her to stop him and get away from him. She didn't want this. Or did she? _Damn it! _Even though she was confused like hell, she let him keep hugging her. After all, he was her husband.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she said bitterly, while turning one of the pancakes.

"Yes you do, Haley. Ever since I came back two weeks ago, you've been strange. You seem cold and distant…" _Touché. _"What's wrong?" Haley stopped everything she was doing and turned around to face him.

"I'm just… tired." _Here we go._ "You're always gone, Michael! I don't care if you earn more money or not, I want you to be near us! Don't you understand that? Or are you greed enough to think money is more important than family?"

"Money is important to sustain a family, Haley!"

"Yes, it is! I know that! But you talk like we're living under a bridge and we are not! We're perfectly okay with money, Michael!... With or without your promotion!"

"Well, we'll be better with my promotion!" they were both yelling at each other now, something they had never done.

"For what? When you die, the money is not going with you! And the only thing you'll regret is missing your son's growth!" Michael was shocked. What had gotten into her? He was sacrificing his ass for her and for Jamie! In that moment, he knew it, he had to say it.

"Well, you don't seem to be missing me that much…" Haley looked at him with her eyebrows quirked. What the hell did he mean with that? "I know what you did." She froze again, starting to tremble. Every portion of her body was trembling. How did he know she had sex with Nathan? How did he find out? Did Nathan tell him? And why was he just reacting now? "I know you've been refusing me. I know you haven't been enjoying my kisses and I know you haven't been enjoying sex with me. When you don't refuse me, there is." She sighed with relief, he was talking about that. _Jeez, I was about to die…_

"I haven't refused you!" no, she was not right in this one and she knew it. It just… after being with Nathan, Michael seemed SOOO boring and unattractive and small and… _oh, I have to stop! _The night he came back from LA, he started kissing her and taking off her clothes. Obviously her first instinct was to slap him, but she realized that maybe having sex with Michael would make her feel less of a cheater and she gave in. She had regretted it so much… It had been terrible, horrible, creepy, horrendous! She didn't feel absolutely anything. It was like she'd been anaesthetised. Nothing compared to Nathan and how he had made her feel. So, ever since then, she'd been refusing sex with Michael, saying she was too tired or not in the mood. She looked like a horrible person: refusing sex just because it wasn't good. Well, that's not the reason why she had been refusing it. She'd been refusing it because she didn't feel anything, except one thing: she was cheating on Nathan. Somehow, in some other level, she felt like that. And all this confusion in her head made her sick. She wanted Nathan, wanted to see him, wanted to fuck him. She wanted everything with him. Not Michael. _And clearly I have to stop saying this!_

"You have. God, I love you, Haley. And I just want what's best for our family…" she gripped her face with both hands and leaned to kiss her on the lips. _Yuck! Let go of me!_ Was the only thing Haley was thinking. She broke the kiss and moved away from him. "See? This is exactly what I'm talking about!" she didn't want this, she didn't want to go on with this conversation.

"What did you want to say to me about Jamie, anyways?" Michael felt desperate too. What was he doing wrong? I mean, a guy works hard like hell for his family and is the villain? He decided to give her some time, they had to talk about it later.

"I made some phone calls and his personal teacher arrives today. He'll be having dinner with us…" Haley looked disbelieved at him. He made such an important decision without telling her? She closed her eyes, shook her head and ignored it. She was done with fights for today.

"Okay." Was all that she managed to say.

"Haley, please forgive me. Whatever I've been doing wrong... You know I only have to go to LA for a couple more weeks. Then it's over. I just… I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't want to spend the days I'm with you fighting…" he hugged her before she could have any reaction. "Let's just forget this?" he looked into her eyes and she immediately compared his to Nathan's. Another win for Nathan… _I really have to stop this! _

She knew forgetting things was not the solution, but just like she'd been doing with Michael for the last weeks, she let it go and hugged him back.

"Baby, how do I look?" Michael asked her, showing up at their living room, dressed in his black suit.

"You look good." _But Nathan would look better… Stop! _

"What about me, momma?" Jamie asked, joining them in the living room. Just like his father, he was wearing a black tuxedo.

"You look handsome, sweetie!" she replied back, adjusting his little dark blue tie.

"We have to create a great impression. I don't know this guy, but they say he's one of the bests!" Impressions, impressions, impressions… Why were they so important to him? Haley tried to ignore his comment and the fact he didn't even tell her if she was beautiful or not. She was wearing a black dress, showing a bit of cleavage. It was classy, not slutty and she looked absolutely stunning. "Aren't you excited, Jamie? This guy will teach you all the tricks!"

"Sweet!" their son said with a huge smile on his face.

"If I knew he was going to be late, I had started doing dinner…" she tediously said, looking at the clock.

"He's not late. I told him to come by 8:30 PM… What are you doing for dinner?"

"Chicken. Is that honourable enough of his mouth or should I go get a lobster?" she sarcastically asked him. Michael looked at her and before he could answer, the doorbell rang. The three of them walked towards the door and with one swift motion, Michael opened it. Haley's jaw dropped. _Shit!_ What was he doing here?

"Hello. Is this the Bennett residence?" Nathan asked, never taking his eyes off of Haley. She looked so hot his entire blood travelled south. _Control yourself, Nathan. _Haley was still in shock and she kept looking at Nathan with her mouth doing a big O. He looked so hot, he was wearing a light blue shirt, a pair of dark jeans and some snickers. _Practical._ That's how she loved men. Not giving a shit about events and status. Her heart beat increased magnificently and she felt her blood boiling, her eyes were probably darker right now. It was like Nathan was a piece of meat. And he actually was… And a gorgeous one too.

"Yes. Come on in, please." Michael moved out of the door to let Nathan pass. When he did it, passing right by Haley, she felt that wonderful cologne of his. The cologne she kept thinking about when they met at _Tric_. _So yummy!,_ that's what she had thought. And it was still true. While he passed by her, he looked at her, doing that half a smirk of his. _God, do me now!_

"I'm Michael Bennett. You must be Nathan Scott." Michael said clasping Nathan's hand. "This is my son, Jamie." Nathan leaned down towards Jamie and gave him a fist bump.

"How are you man? It's nice to meet you. Are you ready to become a pro basketball player?" Nathan was so adorable with her son that Haley found herself getting even more turned on by the sight. Which was plain wrong, considering her husband and son were in the same room… So Nathan was the basketball teacher/coach Michael had been talking about… How the World is small!

"And this is my wife, Haley." Nathan stood up and got himself right in front of Haley. She was so beautiful, so gorgeous... That dress was born for her. He hadn't thought about anything else but her since that amazing day they had. She was one hell of a woman and when they had sex, it was like heaven for him. Never in his entire life had he felt like that. It was not about sex to him, it was so much more than that. He felt the connection he had been looking for a while now, he felt happy. Normally, he would just fuck her and don't give a shit about her next morning. But with Haley, it had been impossible. He never believed in love at first sight, but now he did. All he wanted to do was kill this Michael guy and marry her. God, she was just something else!

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Haley." He greeted, emphasizing the word 'pleasure' once again. Just like he had done when they were dancing at _Tric_. He was smirking again and she just hoped to God Michael hadn't noticed.

Nathan kept looking intently at her and then looked at Michael… Poor guy, if only he knew Nathan had fucked his wife senseless while he was away…

"Now that we're all introduced, why don't we sit to talk about everything?" Michael proposed, making Nathan's gaze leave Haley.

"Actually, I have this sort of ritual. I prefer watching the student, in this case, Jamie doing some free throws and making some plays to see what his level is. I do believe it's not sitting on a couch that we'll see that." Haley smiled, there was the guy she loved. Sort of. Maybe. She just had no idea of her feelings for Nathan!

Michael was impressed with Nathan's reaction. First, he was wearing such practical clothes that he felt ridiculous in that tux…

"Oh… Yeah, okay! Sure! Jamie and I are just going to change clothes. We can't really play with this…" the room was filled with laughter, everybody laughing with Michael's comment. "Honey, take Mr. Scott to the living room." Michael said, before disappearing with Jamie to the second floor. Nathan kept looking at them until they were completely out of sight. He looked breathlessly at Haley and almost ran in her direction

"Nathan, what are you doi-" he was already kissing her, both hands holding her face. The kiss was so hungry, he felt desperate, what he dreamt for this moment to happen again… She felt just like him, she had wanted to kiss him for so long… Kissing him, tasting him, fucking him, everything with him! She plunged her tongue inside his mouth as deep as she could and she swear she heard him moan. That felt so right, so good. God, what a kiss could do to both of them! He kissed her, lightly biting her tongue. She decided to play with him and moved her tongue from one side to the other of his mouth making him chase her. She was one hell of a kisser!

"What is this?" as soon as they heard Michael's voice, they broke the kiss and looked to the stairs where they found… no one. "Jamie, what is this?" only some seconds after that, Jamie came running down the stairs, Michael following him.

"This is my Lebron bracelet!" the little boy said showing it to Nathan. "Do you like it, coach?" Nathan was still trying to regain some composure. He sure needed it after the earth shattering kiss he had just shared with Haley.

"Huh… Yeah! Yeah, I like it!" Haley kept looking at him with the most overwhelmed look. How did he do it? How could he do it? A kiss from Nathan meant more for her than sex with her husband…

"You two still in here?" Michael asked putting his arm around Haley, making Nathan turn inside. _That creep…_ Haley was so focused on Nathan that she didn't even notice Michael's arm around her or his question.

"Huh?" she said sort of awakening from her hypnosis mode.

"You could have taken Mr. Scott to the living room, honey." _I swear to God that if he calls her' honey' one more time, I'll… Control, Nathan. Control._

"I was showing him the photos…" Haley lied and their eyes locked. This was turning him on, the fact that she lied to her husband because of him…

"Okay, then. Shall we go?" Michael suggested guiding them outside to the little basketball court they had.

"You guys go, I'll be here preparing dinner…" Nathan looked at her with a disappointed expression. Why wasn't she going? He wanted her to be near him… Now was her time to smirk at him and just like in the first day they met, she felt the urge to flirt with him, even if Michael was there. She was smart and knew that what she and Nathan would see as flirting, Michael would see kindness… ", is there anything in this house you would like to eat?" _Oh boy, there she was again. She was the sexiest little thing! And was she openly flirting with him in front of her husband? Nice_! Of course there was _someone_ he would like to eat and that was exactly what he wanted to answer, but he had to be smarter than that… He wanted to smirk at her but noticed Michael was looking at them and he was… smiling? That dude must be blind!

Michael was so proud of his wife right now. Minutes ago she was cursing Mr. Scott's supposed delay. Now she was being the kindest person, asking him if there was anything he'd like to eat… His wife was really sweet and that made him smile.

"Well, I can say there's _nothing_ I'd like to eat…" Michael heard Nathan and he laughed. He didn't really understand but he laughed because Haley and Nathan were both laughing like crazy so he just joined them, not wanting them to think he was dumb and hadn't understood the joke. Michael and Jamie went outside and Nathan could now smirk at Haley all he wanted and that's exactly what he did. Haley melted, she didn't know what Nathan had, but she was just spontaneous around him so he sent her kiss with her lips, making him placing one of his genuine smiles. God, she loved that smile! Not wanting to make Michael and Jamie wait, Nathan walked outside and saw the pool. _The_ pool. Oh my God, what had happened in that pool sent him shivers to his body… Trying to stay focused on his job and why he was there, Nathan grabbed Jamie's basketball and made the shot, a perfect shot.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Jamie yelled.

Haley was watching everything from the kitchen's window, watching Nathan play with Jamie and Michael. God, he was so great! He looked like a rock star in the field! Too bad she had to make dinner; otherwise she would stay there, with a napkin right by her side to clean all the drool…

"Salt. Corianders. Origans…"

"It smells great." Haley stopped looking at her recipe and raised her gaze, only to find Nathan staring at her. Michael and Jamie were still playing outside. "Do you need some help?" she felt all warm inside, he was always so sweet and she had to mention that.

"Thanks. You're always so sweet…" she lovely said to him who was now right in front her, with her hands in his.

"Don't you mean sweat?" he asked her with a grin on his face pointing at the huge aureole behind his arm-pit. That's what she loved about him: he wasn't afraid or ashamed of showing her who he truly was. He was spontaneous, never thought too much about what he was going to say, worried that people wouldn't like him. He was always so genuine.

"Okay, that too!" she laughed against his chest. She was so giddy, she looked like a teenager with her hormones all over the place. She felt happy with Nathan by her side; she felt safe, protected.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Haley. I know things didn't end up well last time, but I couldn't take it anymore…" He said hugging her, they couldn't do too much, Michael and Jamie were outside and they could come inside any minute.

"I want to apologize, Nathan. I was confused back then and I still am, but I want you to know that it wasn't just about… sex" she whispered that last part, not wanting to take chances. She really felt the need to be honest with him and that was the truth.

"I always knew that." He reassured her, giving her a gentle squeeze to the hand. "I love being here with you-"

"But?" she cut his words.

"But I really need to drink some water…" he looked desperate and she laughed like crazy before picking up a glass and filling it for him.

"Here you have." She looked at him with such desire that he had to remember where he was and who was outside.

"Thank you." Besides thanking her verbally, he pulled a string of hair behind her ears. She closed her eyes, just feeling his soft fingertips on her skin. "I should get going." His hand ran from her face, down her arm till it reached her hand, slowly letting go of her.

"Bye." She whispered still absolutely amazed with everything he made her feel: great, wanted, sexy. As soon as he walked outside, she didn't resist and peaked through the window once again.

"This is delicious, Haley!" Nathan greeted her food while they were eating dinner. Nathan was sitting right by Haley's side, Jamie in front of him and Michael in front of her.

"I think it's a bit salty…" Michael muttered. _Who did that son of a… easy, think he was?_

"It is not, I assure you that. And would you do any better?" Nathan couldn't control himself and asked bitterly, making everyone at the table look shocked at him. "I'm sorry, it's just this is really good and Haley had a lot of work preparing this. I'm sorry." He said realizing how bitter he had been towards Michael and, after all, and much for his dismay, he was his boss… He looked at Haley by the corner of his eye and he noticed she was smiling.

She just wanted to feed Nathan with kisses, he had been so sweet after Michael's comment. She was used to it, Michael would never tell her the food was great, but she appreciated Nathan so much for stand up for her…

"I'll go get the dessert." Haley said, getting up from the chair and walking towards the kitchen.

"I know Haley's a great cooker, I just think the chicken is a little salty… I wasn't insulting her skills. I know her." Michael replied to Nathan's _extremely inadequate comment_.

"Okay." Haley had just left and he was already missing her, he was feeling alone and now Michael was looking at him like he was an alien… He then felt his cell phone vibrating and, discretely, he took it out of his pocket. _'Thank you. That actually kind of turned me on…' _it could only be a text from Haley. He smirked at the screen and just in the next moment, Haley came back with the pudding in her hands. She had that naughty smile that he loved on her face. She was so going to be rewarded with that…

"Momma, can I go play outside?" Jamie asked when he realized the dessert was being served.

"And don't you want pudding?"

"I like pudding, but I like basketball more…" they all laughed and Haley told Jamie to go."

"So, Nathan, how did you become a basketball coach?" Michael asked Nathan after Jamie went outside.

"Huh, I've always loved basketball. I played during high school and college but I had an injury in my knee and I didn't play for three years." While Haley was hearing Nathan talk, she felt his right hand caressing her left leg. _Oh my God! _It was travelling to her centre now. _Oh Lord! _And he was doing all this while he kept talking! "During that time, I became a coach. If I couldn't play, I could make other play." She trembled when his fingers entered, having to put down her spoon. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was so going to kill him! _OH!_

"Are you feeling okay, Haley?" Michael asked her concerned noticing how she was all nervous and trembling all of a sudden. Haley opened her eyes and tried to avoid looking at Michael so he couldn't tell what was really happening to her.

"Yes, Haley. Are you feeling okay?" Nathan asked looking mischievously at her and increasing his speed. She trembled once again. _Oh fuck! _

"I'M GREAT!" she responded trying to hold herself from moaning Nathan's name. Oh my God, she was so close!

"Okay, you don't need to yell, honey." Michael stated and Nathan just wanted to laugh at the scenario. He was finger fucking her while dinner, her husband right in front of her! Nathan continued pressing her and needing something to hold onto, Haley grabbed her spoon and ate a piece of pudding. Just then she felt her orgasm.

"OH MY GOD, NATHAN!" Nathan quickly took his fingers out of her. She had moaned so loud that he had to do it. He was certain Michael was going to look under the table, there was no way that was anything else but an orgasm. Even the most innocent person could tell. Michael looked shocked at Haley, just like Nathan. He knew that girl had some lungs but that had been just… whoa! _Oh God, what have I done? _"THIS PUDDING IS DELICIOUS, YOU REALLY SHOULD TRY!" she screamed once again, trying to use the same tone so that Michael would think she'd moaned because of the pudding.

He was looking seriously at his wife and then started laughing like a crazy man.

"Jeez, Haley. Did you need to moan like that because of a pudding?" Nathan started laughing too, that guy was _really_ blind.

"Momma, are you okay? I heard you scream…" Jamie entered the kitchen with the basketball in his hands, looking worriedly at his mom. Haley quickly got up and placed a kiss on his son's head.

"I'm okay, sweetie. Excuse me." She quickly left the kitchen and crawled up the stairs. Nathan didn't know what to think. Was she angry with him? He was just rewarding her for that sexy text… Yeah, touching her when her husband was there might have not been the best option but by the way she screamed, he was sure she had loved it… Before he could carry on with his thoughts, he felt the vibration of his cell phone again: _'I don't care what's the excuse you'll give but get that sexy ass up here. NOW!'_

Nope. She wasn't angry _at all_…

He had to find some lame excuse to go upstairs and an idea just lighted in his head. He ate another piece of pudding.

"Ouch!" he screamed.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Michael asked, looking weirdly at him.

"I bit myself! Can I use a bathroom?" he asked, always covering his lip so Michael couldn't tell he was lying.

"Upstairs, second door on the left." Michael hadn't even finished and Nathan was already getting up, eager to meet Haley.

"Thanks." He crawled the stairs running, he could already feel the bulge in his pants. God, this girl was going to be the death of him… He was trying to find her somewhere in the hallway when he felt two hands on his right arm, pulling him inside to a bathroom. Haley closed the door and literally attacked him, kissing him fiercely, her tongue licking his lips.

"You're a jerk, you know that? But that was so fucking sexy and good, baby…" she pulled him against the door, unbuttoning his shirt, making circles with her tongue on his neck. "Take me." She whispered hotly in his ear. And that was his undone, he cupped her breasts and kissed her back, turning her around and pinning her against the door. He started pulling his dress up. That had to go away. "We don't have time for that…" she said between kisses. "Just do it." She said unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper. He ran his tongue through her mouth when he felt her hands pulling his cock of his jeans and placing it at her entrance. She didn't even pull his jeans down, there was no time for that. He looked at her, he wanted to make sure she wanted this, he could never force her doing anything she didn't want. They've only seen each other three times but she already know that look so she just nodded, letting him it was okay. More than okay. He entered her and placed a kiss on her nose while doing it.

"You have to be quiet, baby." He warned her, already marvelled with everything he was making her feel. God, she felt so good, he had wanted to be like this so many times during the last two weeks. "Oh, baby, you're so tight…" he whispered in her ear, feeling her fingernails scratching his back while he moved in and out of her.

"Nathan!" she was feeling him again and it felt so great, so amazing. She could be like that forever. All the things he was making her feel, all the adrenaline running through her veins. She was fucking another man when her husband was just one floor distance. She knew she was about to come and screaming was not even an option. Nathan thrusted her harder and they both reached their climax. Haley biting Nathan's shoulder and he did the same on hers. Their breathing was erratic and they rested their foreheads against each other.

"You're so special to me, Nathan…" Haley confessed, kissing him again. God, what she just felt was indescribable. Nathan couldn't help but smile at her words. He'd been wanting to hear her say something about him for a long time and she just did it. He hugged her as hard as he could, careful not to crush her. She was so tiny and fragile and he was so big and rough…

"I never felt like this about anyone, Haley." She smiled, radiant with what he had just said. She now knew what she felt for Nathan Scott was not only lust and desire. Oh, it was so much more than that. "What are you thinking?" he asked her, looking at her thinking expression.

"Who will go downstairs first?"

**AN 2: Good? Bad? Is it what you expected?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the new chapter. Hope you like it, because your reviews have been amazing and very warming. Thank you! =) Again, I repeat: _I condemn cheating_ and it's precisely the effects it can have on people who practice it and the consequences it can bring that I'll explore in Haley.**

"Who will go downstairs first?" Haley wasn't feeling worried at all, which was very strange to her, considering what had just happened… But being with Nathan she had that sense of protection and stillness… "Maybe I should go first." She stated, after all, she had been the first leaving the kitchen so she unlocked the door and before she could open it, she felt Nathan's hand on her arm. He would have to let her go, because otherwise, they would go for a round two and that could NOT happen at all! "Nathan…" she half-moaned when he pulled her to him, his forehead resting against hers.

"Don't. Don't leave me, please." He had no idea what the hell was going on with him. She had met this girl for two weeks and he had never felt anything like this. What else could it be but love at first sight? Their eyes locked and they instantly knew what they really wanted to do. Taking that chance, Nathan started leaning down, their breaths becoming erratic in anticipation until being smothered by their kiss. It was a different kiss, different from all the others they had shared until now. All the other times, the kisses had been hungry and with full tongue, both completely devouring each other. But this was slow, passionate, they had no hurry at all and their main concern was just tasting each other. Their tongues playfully tangling, making them feel things they had never experienced before.

"Haley!" as soon as they heard Michael's voice, they pulled away from each other. Oh my God, he was crawling up the stairs! Haley immediately started walking around in circles, not knowing what to do. Nathan tried his best to forget all the love she had just kissed him and remember what excuse he had given to Michael.

"Band-aids? Do you have any band-aids?" he asked a completely stressed Haley that still hadn't found a solution. "I told him I've bitten myself." They were whispering now and their hearts started pounding frantically as they heard Michael's steps approach the bathroom.

"Haley!" her husband shouted once again, this time the voice was nearer. Gaining some senses, Haley quickly opened one of the cabinet's drawers and pulled out a band-aid.

"In here!" she shouted back, while gently putting the band-aid over Nathan's lip. Just in that moment, Michael opened the bathroom's door and stepped inside. _Thank God I had unlocked the door… _He eyed them suspiciously for the first time in the night. _Look, the dude isn't completely oblivious! _This was a surprise to Nathan… "Hey, I was here helping Mr. Scott with his wound." Haley stated as it was the most natural thing in the world. Damn, she was good in this. If Nathan hadn't been one of the stars of what had just happened between them, he would have believed her, that she was just helping him with the wound.

"I was calling you for hours…" Michael was still suspicion but Haley knew better, oh so much better…

"Oh, sorry. I was about to go downstairs when I saw Mr. Scott and he asked me if we had any band-aids…" she calmly said while opening the little paper basket and throwing the band-aids' papers in there.

"Haley, please call me Nathan. I don't like formalities." Nathan said almost smirking. He then looked at Michael and realized the suspicion had ended. After all, he really was clueless… God, if he had a wife who looked like that and found her in a door closed bathroom, touching some other guy's lip, he would flip out! But there he was: the dude was smiling again. Oh, how he wanted to wipe that stupid smile off his face…

"Well let's go downstairs then. Are you okay?" what did this prick want? Now he was asking him if he was okay? _Oh yeah, I'm great, I just did your wife, how couldn't I be great?_

"I am, thank you. I'm just really clumsy…" they all laughed for different reasons. Nathan was laughing at Michael's stupidity, Haley thinking that Nathan was everything but clumsy and Michael… well, he was just laughing because the other two were doing the same! How Nathan loved this, these moments between the three of them were just hilarious! After that, they all went downstairs to the leaving room where they found a sleeping Jamie.

"Look at him… He played so much basketball today that he couldn't take it anymore." Haley said, while approaching her sleeping son figure.

"That's a shame. I really wanted to say goodbye to him…" Nathan honestly confessed, making Haley feel all warm inside. There was something about imagining Nathan with kids that made her feel complete and happy. He noticed the look on her face, noticed the beauty her eyes had while looking at him and he realized he had to go. He couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take it watching other man touch her and kiss her. But he couldn't go away without doing one thing… helping her clean the kitchen. He walked towards that division with all the dirty dishes and started washing them, leaving Haley and Michael speechless.

"Nathan, for God's sakes, you don't need to do that!" she told him, trying his best to not let Michael see how touched she was with Nathan's gesture.

"No, I insist! You already did this divine dinner. I'll take it from here, now." He was used to being in the kitchen. Living alone and all by himself since his teenage years had really helped him so he kept doing the dishes while Michael started tidying up the table. He had never done that before. Hell, he had never done _anything_ before! It was always Haley who would take care of those tasks. Was he feeling threatened by Nathan? Was he doing that just to prove her he could also do that kind of stuff? Well, too bad she didn't give a damn about what he did or didn't do… Gone was the time she cared about him or his actions…

"I'll tuck him in." she said, picking up Jamie and disappearing into the stairs. He had to admit he felt kind of nervous, being all alone with Michael. Yeah, the guy was a joke, but he was still a guy…

"I know what you two were doing in that bathroom…" as soon as he heard Michael's voice, he dropped a glass on the floor, splintering on the floor. He had no reaction; Michael's words were still playing in his head.

"I'm sorry." He managed to say while picking up the broken pottery.

"That's not important now, Nathan." He looked at Michael who was now right in front of him. He got up after putting the rests of the glass in the trash and then faced him. He was a man and he wasn't going to deny he had been sneaking around with his wife. "I know what you two were doing in that bathroom." Michael repeated and Nathan pocketed an affront, preparing himself for what was about to come. Before he could even say anything, Michael grabbed his face with his right hand, pressing his cheeks. _Here we go… _"… you were using band-aids." Suddenly Michael put his finger over Nathan's band-aid. _What the hell is he doing? _"And I thought: who puts band-aids on the lips? It just doesn't feel right… That's why I want to tell you I know this great product for labial wounds that can fix that in a day. I can give you the name if you want to…" Michael had that stupid smile on his face and Nathan just couldn't believe… _That_ was what he was talking about?

"Oh… Than… Thanks." He was still in shock and just wanted to get the hell out of there so he left Michael with his stupid smile and finished doing the dishes. A couple of minutes later, Haley came downstairs and even though he wanted to stay with her the entire night with her, he had to go. "I better get going. I'm very happy with Jamie. The kid is going to be a great player!"

"I hope so too! Thank you very much, Nathan. We're really happy to have you as Jamie's coach." Michael stretched his hand at him, using the compliment to say goodbye.

"Thank you. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…"

"I won't be here tomorrow and the rest of the week, but Haley is so, if you need anything, she'll be right here. Right, honey?" he turned to his wife, putting his arm around her shoulders. _So Haley and I will have the house all to ourselves… _He found himself smirking and had to stop it on time.

"Sure." She replied also smirking at Nathan. Michael would never notice…

"Okay… Mrs. Bennett, I'll see you tomorrow and Mr. Bennett, I'll see you next week." He smiled to the _yucky pseudo couple _and finally walked out the door, already counting the seconds for the following day…

"I like him. He seems really great, don't you think?" Michael asked Haley while they were both crawling up the stairs towards their bedroom. His question made her recall the previous events between them.

"Yeah, he's really great..." It was obvious they were both talking about different qualities and Haley just laughed to herself, while puling off her pyjama from the wardrobe. Suddenly, it hit her: she'd have to undress in front of Michael. He would see her naked!... What was wrong with her? He was her husband, he had already seen her naked millions of times! But today… it just didn't seem right, it didn't _feel_ right. She hurriedly grabbed the piece of clothing and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She would undress there, safe from Michael's eyes. _This is ridiculous… _Just the thought… The thought of any other man touching her and seeing her… it grossed her out. She felt like a bitch to say it, but she couldn't keep denying it. Being with her husband grossed her out.

After changing and brushing her teeth, she climbed on the bed, Michael waiting for her with a smile. Was it bad she wanted to sleep on the couch? She knew what was to come, he would try to cuddle and maybe even more, considering he would leave tomorrow morning for another week…

"Good night." She quickly said, before turning off the light and turning her back to him, trying her best to discourage him. She knew Michael, she knew he wasn't much of a fighter when it was something non-job related. He heard him grumble and before she could react, he was hugging her from behind. His calloused hands were travelling up her body and she knew that within seconds they would be cupping her breasts so she just got away from his arms and parted from him even more. "Not today, Michael." _Not today, not tomorrow, not ever! _

"Haley, I'm leaving tomorrow... Don't you want? It's been two weeks now!" _Bingo_. She knew he would use his trip as an excuse for sex. But she knew how he was feeling… Being without sex for two weeks had been really painful for her. Sure, she could have had sex with Michael but after being with Nathan… It was like going from horse to donkey. _Oh my God, I'm going to hell…_ She knew it was wrong, that was something she would constantly say to herself, every minute of every hour, but she couldn't stop thinking about Nathan. If was here, the things she would do to him!...

"What's wrong with you? You never acted like this…" _Bingo again_. She never acted like this, she used to want spending time with her husband and she used to find him relatively attractive… Then it hit her again: 'relatively'. When she first met Michael in her junior year at high school, the first thing that came to her mind was "What a geek…". That's right… _That_ was the first she thought about her husband. After that first encounter right by the lockers, they started hanging out with the same group of friends and one thing led to the other and they started dating. Now, when she looked back in time, she realized she'd never felt about Michael what she was currently feeling for Nathan. You know, when that person can't get out of your head for anything you do? Or when you smell that person's cologne everywhere? Or when you're currently nodding and doing a goofy grin while reading this because you're thinking about that person and how it looks like I'm reading your mind? She'd never felt that about Michael, even in the early days of their relationship. Sure, she thought about him and how sweet he was, how well he treated her. But it was nothing like this. Nathan just couldn't leave her mind for a second, no matter what she was doing: cooking, studying, teaching, singing, peeing… (yes, even peeing). She would always find something that would make her think of him.

So, maybe that was her problem. Maybe she had never loved Michael. Maybe she had just been enchanted by the fact he was the first guy hitting on her and being interested in her… But things never really passed the 'relatively'. And if she looked closer, the answer had always been there.

_What a geek…_ , first thought about Michael.

_That man is gorgeous!_, first thought about Nathan.

"It's just… I'm tired and I'll have a really long day tomorrow… I really want to sleep." He didn't buy it but there was anything else he could do so he just turned away from her and wished her a good night. And that simple gesture made her realize she couldn't keep living like this.

She had nightmares the entire night. She dreamt she was married to Nathan and he was doing to her exactly what she was doing to Michael. It had hurt and she had felt betrayed, fooled and a total idiot! _What goes around, comes around…_, he kept saying to her while shoving his tongue down some bimbo's throat. When she woke up, there was sweat covering her entire face. _I'm __**really**__ going to hell…_

But now she was preparing herself to clean the living room and all she wanted to do was forget that sense of guilt she felt. The coward cheater she now was…

"Wow. Angry much?" she froze at his deep and sexy voice. _Oh boy and here we go again… _She turned to face him with a surprised look plastered on her features. "The door was open." He said, being totally able to read her, she didn't even had to ask anything.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Jamie hasn't arrived yet. You know he only comes home in the afternoon." She was nervous, she didn't want him to do all those marvellous things he did to her. They had to stop sneaking around as soon as possible...

"I know." He confidently stated while approaching her and grabbing her hand. _Damn! _" I just can't get you out of my head… I've been dreaming about you all night and I had to see you." He leaned down and she wanted. She swears she wanted to stop him but she let him. She let him kiss her, because it felt everything. Kissing him was like travelling to heaven. It really was. So she stayed there, playing with his scalp while her tongue explored the crevices of his mouth. He stopped the kiss, breathlessly and started gripping his ass, massaging it. _No, no, no, don't do this to me! I can't stop! _And she couldn't. As a matter of fact, she did the same to him, cupped his wonderful ass letting him moan all he wanted. That ass was so good!

"Take me…" she whispered in his ear, losing all her composure.

"I love it when you talk dirty…" he laughed into her mouth before grabbing her in his arms.

"… upstairs" she told him, just to tease him, as she pretended to be finishing her previous statement. She shouldn't be doing this, having sex with another man on her husband's bed, but the adrenaline was too much to handle. So what? She was going to hell, anyways… At least she could have fun in the mean time, right? He gently placed her in the bed only to take his shirt off. That chest and those muscles…She smirked at the view and mischievously laughed when she approached her, lifting her legs and kneeling between them. _Oh my God, is he going to do what I think he is?_

Just when she was prepared to feel his tongue inside her, he stopped and got up, that typical smirk looking right at her.

"Wait. First, I have to do something." He walked towards the her purse that he'd previously seen rested on the armchair and took her cell phone out of it which made her look weirdly at him.

"What are you doing?" but he didn't answered, he just kept smirking while pressing the keys of the appliance.

"_Hello?"_ as soon as he heard the man's voice, he handed the phone to her leaving her absolutely shocked. _"Honey, are you okay?"_ Michael on the other line of the phone while Nathan kneeled once again in front of her and buried his head between her legs.

"HEY!" she screamed to the phone as she felt Nathan's tongue running through her clit. "I'm… I'm great!" she was going to kill Nathan but he was doing her things – _ohohoh! _

"_Why did you call, Haley?"_Nathan's tongue kept working his magic on her and she couldn't keep the moan this time, something that didn't go unnoticed by Michael. _"What are you doing?" _She knew he was hearing her moans and deep breaths so her excuse had to be really good. God, she just wanted to kill Nathan, how could he do something like this to her? She just wanted to hang up on Michael but now that he'd asked that, she couldn't… Great! Just – _Oh my God! Nathan! _

"I'm… I'm working out!" she wanted to get away from Nathan and what he was doing to her, but as usual, she didn't do it. He was giving her the best blowjob ever. No, actually, he was giving her her first blowjob… Michael had never been adventurous in the bedroom so oral sex was never part of his plans. And this felt so great. _Oh my! _"These weights are really heavy! Oh!" she said while thrusting her hips, starting to feel her orgasm. Her breath was erratic and she knew she wouldn't be able to contain herself, so she just tried to hang up on Michael. "I have to, okay? I'm going to take a shower now…"

"_Okay. And Haley? You don't need to work out, baby. You're perfect like you are."_She didn't say anything else, she just pressed the red button and just like it was magic, as soon as she did it, her orgasm washed over her, making her scream Nathan's name as loud as she could.

"Well, in one thing I agree with your husband: you're perfect." She was still sprawled on the mattress, trying to still and regain her energies when Nathan got up and kissed her forehead. "You taste amazing, Hales." Yeah, she tasted amazing, but she still didn't forget what he'd done. How had he dared to do something like that? She had fooled Michael but what if she hadn't? What if he had understood everything and realized she was having sex, not working out?

"Get out." She got up, pulling her skirt up and anger on her eyes, leaving Nathan mesmerized.

"What? What is this, Haley?" he was stunned, to say the least. She'd never seen him like this. The same thing for him: he had never seen her that angry.

"How dare you do that? Michael could have caught us, Nathan!" she yelled at him, while opening the bedroom's door.

"I was just trying to help you!" Nathan responded in the same tone she had used. How couldn't she see that?

"Excuse me?"

"The sooner he realizes you don't love him, the better!"

"What?" she actually couldn't believe what he was saying, they both looked like they wanted to jump at each others' throats.

"If you loved him, you wouldn't be doing this with me, Haley." He sincerely told her, calming himself down.

"Just leave, please." She asked me gently, with tears on her eyes.

"I will. But remember, Haley: you can't keep running forever." He gently kissed her cheek and then left, as she wished. She cried and cried and cried. For the first time in her entire life, she felt cheap. What did she get herself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, here's the new chapter! I wrote this while I was on my vacations. I'll update my other stories ASAP. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and favoriting this story, you own my heart =)**

"Mom! _Disconfect_ is not a word!" Haley and Jamie had been playing _Scrabble_ since he had arrived home from school. She really needed to spend some time with her son. The whole Nathan thing turned her life upside down and she wanted to make it up for Jamie so she just found some little time to play one of his favorite games with him. Too bad he was so smart… Of course she knew 'disconfect' was not a word, but she didn't expect him to know… "You're cheating, momma!" the words frozen her. How did he…? _The game, Haley. He's talking about the game. _

"You're right. I'm sorry. You're way too smart, mister!" she laughed while taking her pieces off of the board, trying to cover the sudden darkness and shame that filled her heart. She was a cheater… She was a two-faced fucking cheater! How did this happen? How did she let things come to this point?

"It's okay. I forgive you." Jamie muttered after putting his pieces on the board. Haley just wanted to cry. This wasn't happening! She had fought with Nathan earlier and even though everything he'd said to her was true, she was still pissed that he had just called Michael without telling her… She knew her marriage wasn't going to last but with what face would she tell her husband she had been cheating on him with the guy he chose to teach Jamie basketball? A guy to whom he paid for his services. What services? Screw his wife? And the worst part of it all was Jamie, her baby. He had never been too close to Michael because of his constant trips, but he was still his dad and of course all this would affect him, her baby boy. By having an affair, she had indirectly harmed her own son. His own happiness… And she felt horrible for that, terrible, disgusted… What kind of mother was she? "Aren't you going to answer the door, momma?" Jamie asked her, interrupting her thoughts. She then heard the sound, someone was knocking on the door. Great, now with all this craziness she didn't even hear anything… Quickly getting up, she crawled down the stairs and opened the door. _Him._ What was he doing here? Hadn't they fought? He should be really far, far away from her right now, not at her doorstep…

"What are you doing here?" her tone was not harsh, but it also wasn't sweet. Probably the tone of someone who was completely lost and a total mess. And Nathan was part of that mess…

"I have practice with Jamie, remember?" his heart went out to her. Seeing her so broken and hurt and adrift made him want to just grab her and take her to a desert island. Just the both of them. The truth was that he was sorry, for the things he'd said to her hours ago and for calling Michael. It had been a hell of a turn on to him, fucking her while her husband listened her, but it had been wrong and playing with fire, putting her marriage at stake. She didn't deserve that…

Of course he had practice; Jamie had been talking about it the entire time… She was just such a wreck right now that everything around her was forgotten in less than twenty seconds. Too bad what she did wouldn't go away so fast… "You're paying me to do this and I'll be professional, Haley. I'll leave all our personal issues behind while I'm doing my job."

"I appreciate that." Was the only thing she managed to say, still overwhelmed at his incomparable charm…

"I'll wait for him outside." Nathan stated before leaving her alone in the living room. She had been right. That moment had changed everything between them. But still, why was she disappointed he didn't try to kiss her, grab her? That's what he would always do whenever they were alone and she would always succumb to his actions. And somehow, the fact that she was never the one starting whatever happened between them made her feel less guiltier… But she was as guilty as Nathan was for starting it.

"Was it Nathan, momma?" Jamie's voice came from down the hallway, completely excited about the possibility of one more basketball session with a basketball star as his own coach. He was already equipped and all!

"It was Nathan, baby. He's waiting for you outside!"

"Sweet!" and for the second time in the day she was left alone, watching her son run towards outside.

"Okay, so here's the deal: if you make this free throw and use all the techniques I taught you, I'll get you ice cream! What do you say, little man?" Nathan looked like a proud father. He really did. It had always been one of his dreams: to become a father… He just had never found the right woman. The woman he would choose to be the mother of his children. And Jamie… that boy was special and already had a unique place in Nathan's heart. It had been like something at first sight, an instant and unexplainable connection. How he envied that Michael guy… He had the perfect family! Gorgeous wife and amazing son… How could he leave them alone so often? If he was Haley's husband and Jamie's father he would make sure not to leave them alone for a second. The world was so mad nowadays that he just couldn't. He had to protect them from all the evil plaguing on the planet.

"Really?" Jamie asked with his eyes widen. He never did this kind of stuff with his father. Usually, Michael would just bring him some toys from the places where he had been and let Jamie play with them… alone. And even though he was just a kid, he was smart enough to notice those things. He wanted his dad to do stuff with him, take him on a picnic like Chuck's father did with him, play videogames and sports like Ryan's father did with him, take him to have an ice cream, like Katie's father did with her…

"Yeah! I mean, we have to ask your mom first…" Nathan didn't want to disrespect Haley and her final motherly decisions so he just decided to slow things down a little.

"She'll be okay. Momma likes you." _Momma likes you. _Nathan knew Haley liked him, but to actually hear it from her son left him completely marveled. But Jamie was just a kid and he had noticed it… Yeah, he was a really smart and keen kid, but he was still a kid. And if a kid had noticed, who knew what other people would think about them? He never wanted to become a home wrecker… Destroy a family… But the attraction and all the other things he'd felt for Haley that night had been too much to handle. He had to have her. And he did. However, if she had been happy about her marriage and was in love with her husband, she wouldn't have flirted with him and he would have stopped. The look in her eyes told him everything: she was unhappy and wanted so much more of her life. He had read her like he had known her since ever and that had ended up being one of the many things why he was so intrigued by that woman…

"Do you think?" he knew he shouldn't take advantage of Jamie like that but he was dying to know why he would say that. Did Haley talk about him while he was away? Did she say something about him? What were the exact words she had used to describe him?

"Yeah… She's always saying you're very nice and experienced…" Experienced, huh? He smirked a little. Obviously Haley was referring to his basketball skills _and maybe others, too…,_ he immediately thought. But those words left him satisfied and happy. Knowing that she would compliment him in front of her son left him happy. "Do you like momma?" Jamie's question caught him off guard. What exactly did he want to know? _He's a kid, you idiot. It's an innocent question…_

"I do. Your mom is a really nice woman." He wanted to say so much more, but with Jamie being a kid, Nathan knew how easily he could quote his words in front of Michael so he just played it safe. Hell yes, he liked Haley. In fact, with everything they had experienced together, he was pretty sure he didn't just like her. It was much stronger than that, he just couldn't tell it yet. "Now the free throw." Nathan said, trying to avoid the subject and making the little boy concentrate, while he tried to get Haley out of his mind.

…..

"So, did you have fun, beasty boy?" Haley asked Jamie as soon as he and Nathan walked inside the kitchen, done with the day's lesson. She was nervous, like she always was whenever Nathan was around. He told her he would keep things strictly professional, but it was being extremely hard to put behind their back everything that had happened between them. But they both had to be strong.

"I did! And I'm going to have ice cream!" Jamie said excited. After all, he had made a perfect free throw so he would be eating ice cream, like Nathan had promised. He just needed his mom's permission. Haley quickly glanced at Nathan and caught him staring at her, something that made Haley blush. It always would… He was gorgeous: a little sweat, but not too much; his hair was lightly drenched and with all the light coming into the kitchen, his eyes had a lighter shade of blue. God, this was _really _going to be hard…

"Oh really? And who said so, mister?" she turned the attention once again to her son, trying to avoid looking at Nathan.

"Huh… I kind of told him that if he made a perfect free throw I would take him to have ice cream… But I also told him it would only happen if you allow him to." She appreciated it. He could have just made the promise without even caring what she had to say about it. Like Michael had done so many times… And it had been even worse, because none of those promises had included spending some time with his son, but buying laptops after laptops when she was trying to save money for Jamie's own bank account. And she needed to stop comparing Michael to Nathan! It would only embarrass Michael even more… _Just stop!_ And Michael had never taken Jamie for ice cream. Never. Not once in his lifetime… She was so happy and relieved to see how great Nathan and Jamie got along. Jamie already loved, idolatrized Nathan and she could tell by the way Nathan looked at Jamie and all the things he had done for him (the latest being a huge proof) that he adored her son. She was afraid they would dislike each other, Jamie because he could have seen Nathan as some sort of replacement of Michael… and Nathan, well, Nathan could dislike Jamie for being Michael's son… But no, they actually looked more like father and son than Michael and Jamie ever did. _Just stop already! God, I'm a capital letter bitch! _

"Please, momma!" Jamie begged her and thank God he did otherwise she would have fainted with all the tension of her inner discussion.

"Of course it's okay." She calmly said and as soon as she did, Jamie thanked her and left the kitchen so he could dress up and go with Nathan. "That's really nice of you, Nathan. Thank you." Stated Haley, cutting the awkward silence between them. Nathan immediately looked at her as if he had found an excuse to finally contemplate her all he wanted.

"He really gives his best out there. I thought I should reward him." Her heart sped a little as he was talking. He had such a genuine and good heart that it melted her own. The way his face was lighting up talking about all the things Jamie had done and how smart he was… The pride was all over him, his voice, his eyes, his body… For her son. A huge part of her. God, she had it bad... When he finished talking, she just kept looking at him like she was ready to take off his clothes right there. Who knew talking about basketball could be such a turn on?

"We have to stop seeing each other." As soon as the words came out of her mouth it was too late. She had no idea where the hell that had come from. In one minute she was ready to be all over him and the other she was telling him it was all over between them.

"What?" Nathan was never more confused than he was right now. She had looked at him with such a loving expression on her face during all the time and now she was saying they couldn't see each other anymore?"

"It has to end, Nathan. This thing, whatever there is between us…" what the hell was wrong with her? She looked like a robot, the words were leaving her mouth without her wanting to. The truth was that that was her brain talking… Seeing Nathan talking about all those stuff, she realized that what she felt about him was much more than lust and want and need, making her immediately think that could never happen. She was married, she had a husband. It was natural and okay to feel attracted to other people but to actually develop feelings for them? No, no, no, way no! "It's over. I can't keep doing this, Nathan. It's killing me…" before he could say anything, Jamie appeared on the room ready for his beloved ice cream.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" Nathan was so stunned and shocked that he didn't even hear the excitement in Jamie's voice. He was trying to process everything. Was she breaking up with him? Putting a stop on their affair? He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Haley just wasn't the type of girl who would cheat on her husband and feel okay and indifferent about it. But a small part of him wondered if she had at least thought of the possibility of leaving her husband to stay with him instead of the other way around. But that was just too selfish. Jamie was her son and he was in the top priority list. It wouldn't be fair or good for him to lose his dad…

"I'll have him back in an hour. Let's go, man." Was the only thing he said, before grabbing Jamie's hand and walked out the door with a painful look plastered on his face.

Haley was now alone. And just like she would always do whenever she spent time with herself, she started crying. At least it was all over. All this mess was over. She would tell all the truth to Michael when he got home, Nathan would go away forever and she could start her life over and do everything possible to have Michael back and to forgive her. Jamie would be sad without Nathan, but he couldn't be sadder than he would be without Michael, right?

…

"Brooke, I'm not really in the mood for this right now. I want to go home and be with my son!" Haley pleaded her best friend as they were walking between the crowds at Tric. It had been there. It had been there the mess had started… And exactly like it was happening now: Haley trying to convince Brooke she didn't want to be there.

"Come on, Haley! I want you to meet Lucas! I mean, aren't you curious to see the guy that made me settle down?"

"Brooke, you're dating him for like what? Three weeks?" it was so Brooke-ish to think that was settle down…

"Three weeks is a lot to me! I feel like I could get married right now!"

"Make sure he's the one before you get married." There was that mouth of hers again. It just got off her mouth and Brooke looked intrigued at her.

"Having trouble at home?" she asked concerned with her best friend. She noticed Haley had been acting a little weird these last few weeks, but always thought it was because of Michael's constant trips. Haley pondered to tell Brooke all the truth, after all she was her best friend since kindergarten, the one that had always given her advice and a shoulder to lean on when hard times stroke. But this was her night with Lucas and her own problems would have to stay for another time, so she just relaxed and started walking again through the crowd.

"No, I was just saying…" she cleared but Brooke didn't sound too convinced. "I know Michael's the one for me." It had been so hard to say that. Why? It was something she'd been saying to her and others in a long time now. Why did today feel so different? Like it was a huge, big lie? "And I warn you, I'm not going to stay for a long time. I don't want to be the candle between you two…"

"Oh, don't worry. You won't. His brother is coming too." Great, that's what she was really looking forward to. Talk with some dude she knew from nowhere while Brooke shoved her tongue down this guy Lucas' throat… Just great!

"Is he nice?" he'd better be, she was so not in the mood to lead with unpleasant people…

"I don't know. I've never met him. But Lucas said he was a nice guy." At least that… They finally sat a table for four near the bar and while Brooke kept talking to her about the new dress she had bought, Haley played with the cherry of the drinks they had ordered, thinking about Nathan and that look on his face before he left with Jamie. He didn't even come out of the car when he had dropped Jamie by, one hour later. She knew he was pissed. She already knew him too well to know that.

"Hey, pretty girl." The two girls jumped at the male voice and when Haley looked in its direction she saw them. Those blue eyes that were the object of all her dreams lately.

"Nathan." She said forgetting about all the rest. Brooke turned around on her seat after smiling at her boyfriend and looked closely at Nathan. He was the guy Haley had been talking to the night she'd met Lucas…

As he was approaching the table he kept looking closer to see if he was already seeing Haleys everywhere. But he found out that after all, he wasn't crazy as soon as he and his brother arrived their destination. Who knew Haley was his brother's girlfriend's best friend? Jeez, the world really was small… She looked breathtaking, though. Wearing a light purple dress and very little make-up. He loved it when she almost had no make-up. Her natural beauty was just too much to be disguised with beauty products. She didn't need anything of that…

"Haley." He said not as surprised as her.

"So you two know each other?" God, this was getting so cliché, Haley thought after Lucas' question.

"Yes. Nathan's teaching my son how to play basketball… I'm sorry, I'm Haley. Nice to meet you." She said, getting up and stretching her hand at Lucas. She had been so surprised with Nathan being there that she didn't even introduced herself at Lucas.

"No problem. I'm Lucas. It's nice to meet you, too." He said before giving a death glare at his brother.

Nathan tried to ignore the glare his brother sent him and they all introduced themselves and, boy, talk about tension… Nathan and Haley next to each other while Brooke and Lucas were giving them quite a show of PDA. They didn't know what to do, they just tried to do their best to look normal around each other, tried to ignore they had an affair, because there was no way the others could know that…

"Hey, Nate. Let's buy the ladies some drinks, shall we?" before he could answer, Lucas dragged him furiously to the bar stool. "Are you out of your mind?" Lucas shouted quiet enough for Brooke and Haley not to hear. "It's her! You didn't tell me it was her!"

"I had no idea she was Brooke's best friend, okay? Yeah, I've seen them talking the last time I was in here, but how could I know they were bestest friends?" Nathan was as shocked as Lucas. Why was he bitching him around now?

"So she's the one who is married and you've been fucking, huh?" Lucas asked him angrily, making Nathan roll his eyes and cover his face with his hands. Saying it that way it looked terrible…

"You don't know what you're talking about, Luke!" Nathan wasn't in the mood for this, not after everything that had happened… Couldn't people see that Haley wasn't just a good lay?

"There are so many girls out there for you to fool around with… Why her?" Because she's Haley and the others aren't. Is it that hard to understand? That woman was special and unique. And above all, she was with someone who didn't treat her the way she deserved to be treated! That's why! That's what Nathan answered mentally the question his brother made him, but verbally he wasn't so clear so he could get away from Lucas. He didn't need that right now.

"Stop meddling! Like I said, you don't know the whole story!"

"You didn't tell me that hottie I've seen you talking to was Jamie's personal basketball coach and, as I see, my future brother-in-law!" Brooke shrieked in her seat after Nathan and Lucas got up to get them drinks.

"Yeah, it wasn't important…" there she was lying again to Brooke. But really, what would she say? "_Oh no, at that time I didn't know yet that he was going to be Jamie's coach. I was just flirting and fantasizing with him!_"

"Oh if you weren't married I would so be setting you two up!" _can't you still do that, even if I'm married?..._ _**S.T.O.P! **_

"You're so funny, tigger!" Haley fake smiled, trying to finish the convo about Nathan as soon as possible.

"What? You two would look hot and cute together. But I love my Michael so I'm afraid that's never going to happen." This time Haley just kept looking at her. She knew how Brooke and Michael had always been close friends. What would Brooke say when she found out she had been cheating on Michael with Nathan? God, that scenario had to leave her mind right now…

"Stop meddling! Like I said, you don't know the whole story!" Nathan's shout made them turn their attention to the bar where they saw a very pissed Nathan leaving a surprised Lucas alone. Oh my God… Did Lucas know?, Haley thought. No, they must be talking about something else…

"Here you go." Lucas quickly said as soon as he got back with the drinks, after following Nathan.

"I'm really happy for you two." Haley said to Brooke and Lucas when the four of them were all sat again, ignoring the discussion between brothers. There was just this awkward atmosphere, nothing they said would make sense. Tension, tension, tension: Haley trying to figure out if Lucas knew about her and Nathan. Nathan glaring at Lucas and trying to avoid Haley's gaze afraid that he would never leave her sight. Lucas trying and wanting to believe Haley was a nice person and giving attention to Brooke at the same time. Brooke changing looks with Haley trying to find out what the hell was going on between Nathan and his boyfriend. Everyone was just trying to do something! "I have to go to the bathroom." Haley excused herself and got up before walking towards the women's bathroom. God, all that tension did no good to her. She just had to get the hell out of there! When she entered the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and tried to calm herself down when she noticed there was nobody in there. She decided some cool water on her face would do well, especially now that she had no make-up on.

"I love it when you wear no make-up, you know that?" Nathan's voice scared her to death, she was so not expecting him to be there. What the hell was he doing here? This was the women's bathroom last time she checked…

"What are you doing here?" she breathlessly asked still recovering from the scare. Instead of answering her verbally, Nathan approached her and with one swift motion, he pushed her against the wash-stand and soon enough she was sitting on it, Nathan glued to her. "Nathan…" she was already moaning in anticipation._ God, why did he always do this to her?_

"Say it. Say you want me as much as I want you. Say you didn't mean what you said this afternoon." He huskily told her while leaving wet open-mouthed kisses on her neck. Her heart was pounding so hard that she thought this was going to be her end. Of course she hadn't meant what she'd said. Of course she didn't want this to end. Nathan could never end. Never. "Say you know it's more than sex. Say you think about me every second. Say it." He continued as his hands roamed to her sides, lightly cupping her breasts until his lips finally captured hers. But instead of deepening the kiss he just pecked her lips and pulled away. He wanted her to say it. All of it. He continued his ministrations dropping feather kisses all over her face: forehead, eyelids, nose, and cheeks. Basically, he was driving her insane, as usual. She wanted to say it, she wanted it so much…

"I didn't mean it. Any of it." She half-whispered before he crashed his lips on hers, both surrendering to the passion that was becoming too much to handle. It had all began mainly as lust and sexual attraction, but now… it was so much more than that. They both felt it in the kisses they were currently sharing. All the feelings the caresses of their tongues provoked on each other... The fire rockets, the intense butterflies, the want, the need, everything… the love… Was it love? Could it be love? All they knew is that they felt like they belonged together so they just kept kissing each other with everything in them. Their hands roaming all over each other's bodies, Nathan paying special attention on her thighs with the his fingers pushing her dress up in order to-

"What is this?" they stopped immediately and released each other as soon as they heard Brooke's shocked voice. She was just speechless. Was she having a really messed up dream or were her married best friend and brother-in-law about to have sex in a women's public bathroom? "What the hell is going on in here?" Haley was shaking, she wasn't expecting getting caught. She and Nathan never seemed to get caught… She knew that look on Brooke's face. She was hurt, disappointed and just angry. "Forget it. I don't wanna know." Before they could even explain themselves –if there was anything to explain- Brooke hurriedly left the bathroom in her typical _I'm pissed, don't mess with me_ walk.

"I'm sorry." Haley turned to look at Nathan before she left the room running to catch her friend and trying to make things clear. "Brooke, wait!"

"Let's go." Brooke said angrily at Lucas while picking up her purse from the table and preparing herself to leave the club.

"What happened?" Lucas asked her girlfriend knowing all too well something wasn't right.

"Brooke, please stop." Haley grabbed her best friend's arm when she finally managed to catch her. "Can we talk about this outside?" Brooke knew she had no choice, she wanted to know why. Why was her best friend cheating on her husband. And she'd have to know sooner or later so as sooner as this mess was cleared up, the better. She was still pissed though and Haley could tell by the cold frown Brooke was looking at her with. Without even saying a word, just nodding, Brooke walked outside, Haley following.

It was a cold evening, full moon… It looked like everything had been set up for a coming clean talk.

"I'm listening." Brooke said trying not to sound too harsh. She knew Haley was her best friend and that she had to be supporting her no matter what, but Michael had always been a close friend of hers… She loved that guy and just imagining Haley was putting a pair of horns on him was really hard to handle. She was beyond pissed!

"Do you remember that night here at Tric where you saw me with Nathan?... I didn't know then he was Jamie's coach. He was just this guy who started talking to me on the bar… Michael was gone and I was feeling very lonely and all of a sudden it appears this gorgeous man who's interested in me and I don't know, Brooke… I felt alive, you know? For the first time after many years, I felt alive again. And I didn't want that to end so I started flirting with him. Anyway, as cliché as it sounds, it's really true that one thing lead to another and we ended up here." Haley confessed everything between some pauses and shocking looks on Brooke's face.

"So let me get this straight… Michael was away, working for yours and your son's sake by the way, and just because we weren't getting it at home you got it from somewhere else?" the words hurt her. She expected her best friend to understand her, as difficult and unforgivable as what she had done was, but she never thought Brooke would be this harsh.

"It's not like that…"

"Did you sleep with him?" Haley didn't even need to say anything. The look on her face said it all… "You're unbelievable! Who are you?"

"Brooke, please-"

"No! From all the people in the world, Haley, you were the one I thought would never do something like this! I'm all for men and women to have some fun together, but not when they're married! You're married, did you forget that?" Haley was trying to control herself and not to cry but she just couldn't take it anymore and broke down in front of her. "You have a son who loves his family and his father! And that kid is my godson! I will not let you do anything to hurt him! What happened to you, Haley? Are you out of your mind? Michael loves you! Yes, he works a lot and he shouldn't be gone for so long but he's doing it for you and Jamie! And how do you thank him? Screwing other man! Wow!" Haley wanted to say a lot of things to defend herself but she just couldn't. She had no right. Brooke was telling her all the truth and she deserved to be punished for what she did. "I can't understand… And I won't understand this."

"Of course you can't understand any of this, because you don't know a shit about it!" Nathan's voice echoed on the street when he walked out the door. "You don't know anything about this so shut that selfish little mouth up! Don't you dare talking to Haley like that when you have no idea what she's going through right now!" Brooke's jaw was on the floor. So it had to come to this point?

"Cheaters."

**AN: I know, I know, Brooke was a bitch. I just felt like someone needed to be harsh to Haley about all this to make her realize what she's done, because even though with all her dilemmas she still seems not to be completely aware of all the consequences of her actions. And Brooke being ****the one telling her this will have a major impact on her. You'll see in the next chapter how things will evolve. I hope you liked it! Leave me some love! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm so very sorry for the delay. I'm always saying the same thing, but my college work isn't helping me to update sooner. Here's the next chapter! **

"I'm sorry." Brooke's words erupted in the silence. Haley wasn't expecting her to say that… Had she really said that? "I don't agree with whatever you're doing but I'm your best friend and before acting like a drama queen, I should've tried to understand what could possibly make you do this." She completed the sentence very calmly, aware of the sensitiveness of her friend. "I was just so shocked with it all that I freaked out." Brooke didn't understand what the hell could have happened to make Haley cheat on Michael, but she was going to try for her friend. "How did it all started, Hales?" she asked one more time after watching Haley's reluctance.

Haley was confused but for all this time she had bottled up her feelings and having destructive inner battles. Was it really worth when she had a friend right there, willing to listen to her? Brooke was her best friend, since ever; they always talked about everything, why was this so different? That was only on her mind. This is something to talk about with your best friend… And to be honest was the best move.

"I met Nathan at Tric, on the same night you met Lucas. Do you remember seeing us talking?" Brooke nodded. "Well, we were more flirting…" Brooke raised her eyebrows. She remembered what she'd said to Haley that night. How she'd been wrong… "Anyway, nothing happened that night. He took me home and he wished me a good night and it was all." Brooke still hadn't flinched. Just picturing Haley flirting with some other guy but her own husband was strange and maybe a bit out of character… "But he appeared at my front door on the next day and as cliché as it may sound, one thing lead to the other and it just happened."

"But why? These things just don't happen… I don't know, Haley, but what you just described?... It doesn't seem you at all. Are you unhappy with Michael?" That was a question Haley asked herself every day…

"Yes." That was a question Haley asked herself every day… and every day she would get to the same answer, as much as it killed her. And because it killed her, the answer came out breathlessly, maybe afraid and ashamed of everything…

Brooke was feeling a lot of things right now: compassion, sadness, disappointment, pity… How could Haley not tell her anything? Better yet, how could she never notice her Haley, her best friend was unhappy? Something just wasn't right… Haley and Michael had always been the perfect couple… High school sweethearts who'd live happily ever after… If they weren't able to make it, who would? How could her and Lucas ever work out? Haley's gasps and the tears that began to fall from her eyes made Brooke snap out of her thoughts and get up from the couch to go sit next to her, hugging her to comfort her.

"Hey. It's okay. It's okay… Just get it all out."

"Since kid that I've always dreamed of having a dream marriage… with the man I love… And have kids and a dog… And we'd all live in a cosy house and love would be the answer for everything as corny as it sounds… And when I met Michael, I saw all of that, but now… Now I can't see anything. It's like I'm blind…" maybe it was her mind playing tricks with her, but Haley felt so much lighter now… Getting it all out was really the best thing to do…

"I'm not a psychologist or anything, but what did you see in Nathan that night? What made you do all of that with him?" Brooke carefully asked her while rubbing her back, trying to sooth her friend's body and mind.

"Adrenaline. Adventure. Just to do something completely unexpected and daring… I hadn't done anything like that in years! Do you know what it's like to wake up in the morning already knowing every single thing that will happen to you during the day? It slowly kills you…" Haley asked her completely broken. And with just that one look from her friend, Brooke finally got Haley and everything she was feeling. She'd never really thought of things in that perspective… "And I feel terrible because I know Michael works really hard for us but I don't want him to pay more attention to work than he pays to family. Jamie needs him!"

"What about you?"

"I… To be honest and fair to myself, these last few months I've been feeling like I'd do better on my own…" she blurted out almost numbly.

"Then you have to tell him, Haley. You have to tell him you're unhappy in your marriage. And I'm no one to judge, but I really think you should tell the truth about Nathan… and perhaps you should talk with Nathan too." Haley quickly looked at Brooke. How the hell do you find the courage to tell the person you've married to that you just cheated on them? But she had to. If she was big enough to cheat on him, she had to be big enough to tell him the truth. She started crying one more time and engulfed and covered her face with her hands.

"What have I done?"

"Don't be like that, Haley. From what you told me, this isn't happening just because of Nathan. You said it yourself, you were unhappy before Nathan even came into the picture. This would be happening whether you met Nathan or not…" Brooke tried to relieve her. It wasn't really something that nice to say, that your marriage would end either way, but it was the truth and that was what Haley needed to hear right now.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Brooke quickly got up to answer it. She'd totally forgotten…

As soon as she opened the door, she let him come in and his eyes locked with Haley's. He could tell she'd been crying like crazy and that she was heartbroken. It seemed that every time he would see her, she was like that. How he wished to just take her somewhere really far away and just be the two of them... With no worries, no concerns or anyone to bug them. Just their own little world. After looking at him for what seemed like hours, Haley shot a glance at Brooke, waiting for a possible explanation. What was he doing here?

"I was about to call you to come to my place and I called Nathan too… I wanted to apologize you two for what happened yesterday. So Nathan, as I already said to Haley, I'm really sorry for freaking out and for calling you 'cheaters'. I let my shock take the best of me and I shouldn't. I'm sorry." Nathan slowly nodded. He didn't know Brooke for a long time but he couldn't deny he was surprised.

"It's okay. I, better than anyone else in the world, know what it's like to be impulsive... I just wanted you to try and understand Haley and-"

"I already did." Brooke quickly added, not letting him finish the sentence. "In fact, why don't you talk a little about… everything? I'll leave you two alone." And before she could say anything else, she went to her kitchen and closed the door, ignoring Haley's desperation. Those two needed to talk, no matter what.

Nathan looked at his shoes which were never more interesting. There was this awkwardness and tension in the air that neither could explain. Maybe he should say something… But what? Perhaps she would like if he said she looked beautiful when she cried because her brown eyes looked even bigger and shiny? He had no idea, but all he knew was that he was falling in love with her.

"I hate you." Her words made him stop contemplating his shoes and look at her face. She was glaring at him and never, in his entire life, had he seen so much anger in someone's eyes. The words went strait to his heart and God! Did it hurt! Did she just say that? Or was it all a nightmare? He was praying it was the last option. This couldn't be happening… This couldn't be happening! "You ruined my life. You ruined my marriage. You ruined everything." She was speaking very calmly, like she was telling him the weather predictions for the next day… "This is your fault. You were the one who started it. You knew I was married and still you didn't give up. I hate you." He just stood there, taking it all in. She was really saying those awful things to him… She was really doing it. "I never want to see you again in my life." He wanted to say something, shout at her that she had wanted all those things just like he did! He was as guilty as she was! But somehow, on some level, he couldn't. His heart was way too crushed to formulate anything with sense… "I hate you." He couldn't listen to this anymore… And he sure as hell didn't want to say anything he'd regret later in case he actually could start verbalizing something. He knew this wasn't Haley talking. He knew she was confused and hurt and this was just not her talking… So he just picked out his jacket and left, under her intense gaze. Haley hadn't planned any of that, she just felt this rush and need to blame someone else. It was impossible she had been the guilty one. She just wasn't that person…

"I guess it didn't go very well…" Brooke hesitantly said as she left the kitchen.

"I was unfair…" was the only thing Haley said.

"Do want to talk about it?" Brooke asked her sitting next to her.

"No. I just want to forget everything and prepare what I'll say to Michael. I'll tell him as soon as he gets home."

"And when does he arrive?"

"Tonight."

**AN 2: So this is **_**really**_** short. I was planning to write more but I thought it was unfair to post the final chapter without warning you all it would be the last. So that's why this is so short, because the chapter I'll post next week (and it will be really next week, because I have it already written) will be the last one. As I said before, I never intended this story to be really long. Sorry for the lack of Naley, it had to happen to sort things out. Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

****

AN: Here is the LAST chapter.

Haley was currently looking at the mirror, at her reflection. Somehow, looking at it she seemed to remember how happy she used to be when she was younger. Life was remarkable. The flowers would smell amazing, the trees would inspire her, the children would make her smile and everything just had an astounding magic to it. Now the magic on the world was lacking. At least to her… The voice she'd been scared to hear for the last couple of hours was finally heard.

This was it.

You can do this.

You have to.

He deserves to know.

She started moving her feet and left the bathroom. As soon as she got out of there, she saw Jamie running towards her.

"Momma!" she picked him up and gave him a desperate kiss on his fluffy cheeks. Her baby was going to suffer with this, but she'd always be there for him. Stand by him. No matter what.

"Hi baby." She then put him down and played with his blonde hair. "Listen, mommy and daddy need to talk right now. Why don't you go to your room and then we'll call you for dinner?" she asked sweetly as she watched her son nodding and crawl up the stairs, leaving the couple alone in the hallway. Haley looked at Michael and he had his eye brows furrowed. He must have been surprised that she said they had to talk…

"Actually, it's interesting you say that, because there's something I need to tell you too." He calmly announced still looking at her. Haley was analysing every second of every moment. He had just come back home when he'd been gone for weeks and they didn't even kiss or hugged… somehow, that encouraged her to say what she needed to say. But what did he want to tell her?... "But you go first."

"Okay, let's sit then." He followed her to the living room and they both sat on the sofa.

"What is it?" Michael asked and suddenly grabbed her hand and held it tightly, surprising Haley. Oh boy… This wasn't going to be easy… This was the man she'd said 'I do' to, this man was her husband, the father of her child… And that's exactly why he deserved to know. _Everything_. So she breathed deeply and looked him in the eye.

"Okay… I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you and that I never planned this to happen…" he nodded while looking at her suspiciously. "You've been travelling a lot for the last couple of years and it's my fault that I never told you how lonely I'd get, but I did." His facial expression hadn't changed a bit; he just kept looking at her. "And we can't pretend that we are okay, Michael, because we're not… We're not the couple we used to be and we've stopped being those people for a long time now. We don't do anything together anymore, we don't appreciate the little things anymore, we just don't spend time together anymore… And I don't want that anymore!" 'anymore' was exactly the key word of their problems.

"I agree. I agree we're not who we used to be." He blurted out suddenly looking at the floor. Haley breathed out in relief. Apparently, she hadn't been the only noticing it.

"I started feeling trapped and lonely and needing something that would give me back the joy of living and all the happiness I once felt… Unfortunately, that came but not from a 'something', but… from a 'someone'." In that moment, Michael raised his head and looked at her with a worried look. Haley couldn't take it and she started crying. No, no, no! This wasn't part of what she'd planned. "I met a guy and uh…" she paused to dry the tears on her eyes…

This was it.

You can do this.

You have to.

He deserves to know.

"… I started feeling things I wasn't supposed to feel for anyone else but you." Michael looked awestruck. She's never seen that look on his eyes. A mix of anger and betrayal… "I'm sorry." She broke down, not able to control herself anymore… "I didn't mean to! I-"

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked breathlessly. That was all he wanted to know. Haley looked at him and felt his grip on her hand tightening.

"Yes." She managed to say. Michael closed his eyes and released her hand, getting up from the couch. His eyes were wide open as he watched the flames of the fireplace. "I never wanted to hurt you, Michael. It just happened…" Haley got up from the couch and approached him trying to get a reaction. He didn't move an inch, his eyes still glued to the fire.

"I get it, Haley." Michael said after minutes of a disturbing silence. "I was away and you found somewhere else what I wasn't giving you…" Haley tried to say something, but he didn't give him a chance. "I get it because I did the same." Suddenly, they changed roles and now Haley was the awestruck one. Had he cheated on her?

Michael looked at her and breathed in.

This was it.

You can do this.

You have to.

She deserves to know.

"I found something and I never got the courage to tell you until now. I realised you deserved better and I finally decided to tell you. It's something I've kept denying for years, but now is the time to come clean about it…"

"About what?" asked a shocked Haley.

"I'm gay."

"What? Oh, come on! You've got to be kidding me!" Haley turned to him while swatting him on the shoulder. "I'd never marry a gay man! That's just ridiculous, Nathan!" Haley quickly got up from the bed still laughing over her husband's imagination…

"Come on, Hales! Read the rest of it!" Nathan pleaded while following her to their bathroom. He knew she was going to love the rest of it… or not.

"Nathan, I just can't understand why my husband would be gay… Is there something you want to tell me?" Haley asked him teasingly. He immediately stopped laughing and his facial expression became way too serious. Was his wife actually saying that? "See, I can be funny too!" Haley said while she was brushing her hair. After such a comic relief, she really needed some sleep…

"I just made this Michael dude gay, because he was a prick and was standing in our way!" Haley looked at him and put her brush down.

"Give me that." she quickly took the amount of sheets out of his hands and got back to the bedroom. "I knew you were going to come up with something like this…"

"You were the one having the idea, baby…"

"For my students. Not my husband…" Yes, she had been the one who asked her students to do an assignment called

_How would your life be like if you met the most important person of your existence at a later time than you actually did?_

And when she told Nathan about that, he eagerly told her he would be doing an assignment of his own, but about _her_ life, how it would be like if she hadn't met him in high school…

"You know you're loving it. Come on, don't you want to know how we would find our way to each other?" Nathan was thrilled, he knew she was loving and hating it, all at the same time. But the best part hadn't come yet, she just had to read it. "Go on. You were in the part where Michael revealed he was gay… Here." He said joining her in bed and searching through the pages until he found the ones he was looking for. Haley looked at him with a smile in her face and directed her eyes to the black words that were written on the paper. For Nathan she would read.

"I'm gay, Haley." Michael tried to get a reaction from her, but she didn't seem alive. She looked like a rock, absorbing everything. "I'm in love with Lucas."

"Okay, that's enough!" Haley gave up and put the papers away from her, leaving Nathan shocked. What was that for? "Did Michael even know Lucas?"

"Yes, he was one of Brooke's best friends and during the time he was at home, he got to meet Lucas and he fell in love with him…" Haley was looking at her husband with her mouth open forming a O. Yeah, Nathan thought that had been genius… He was looking forward to tell his brother he'd written a story where a gay had fallen in love with him. He loved screwing with Lucas and this was one of the moments, especially now that he had to handle Peyton's pregnancy hormones… "Hales, you got to admit that's funny!"

"That's gross!" Haley replied still stunned but pretty amused. "Do you seriously think that's how my life would be like if we hadn't met in high school?"

"Nah. You'd never get married, you'd wait for me. I just wanted to show how you would never be able to resist me, no matter what…" he smirked at her and started sliding his hand to her stomach.

"Really?" Haley asked him in a flirty tone to which he just nodded before pulling her to him and kiss her. "I would not have an affair with you if I was married, though."

"Of course you would. Haley, it's me we're talking about…" he smirked once again and she just laughed in response. "You'd never be able to resist me… As you said in the story…" he kissed her once again, this time more passionately and needing.

"Wait." She said, breaking up the kiss. "I never said that in the story…"

"That's because you didn't read it until the end…" he smiled mischievously at her. Nathan grabbed the sheets before she could do it and he went through some pages until he found the scene he'd been dying for her to read. Placing it in front of her, he just pointed his index finger to the paragraph he wanted her to read.

Nathan didn't care for the drops that were slowly wetting his skin. He wanted to feel alive after everything that had happened. After having the one and only woman he'd fell in love with telling him how much she hated him. Maybe he deserved it. He shouldn't have messed with her and her marriage. But he just couldn't control himself. That woman had turned his world upside down and when he first saw her, all his control powers had gone through the window. He wanted her for him and he still did. Why was life so sucky and screwed up? That's why he'd been all those years sleeping around… It was so much easier…

"Nathan!" as soon as he heard her, he got up from the bench and turned his face. She was soaked and he probably was too. He just didn't feel it…

"What are you doing here? I already know you hate me, Haley." He said sounding more broken than he'd wanted to. Haley quickly approached him and hugged him with all her strength. She missed being with him just how much as he missed being with her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was just taken aback by everything and I shouldn't have got it all out on you… I don't hate you. I never did. You know that." She said while caressing his cheeks with her hands. Nathan didn't say anything; he just grabbed her wrists and started stroking her hands with his thumbs. "I told him. I told him I wanted a divorce." His eyes suddenly became wider and his lips turned upwards. Did she really- "I want to be with you, Nathan." The lips that started shaping his broad smile were suddenly attacked by hers and they both lost each other in the heat of the moment "You're nothing like him, Nathan. I love everything about you: your hot body, the way you kiss me with your amazingly talented mouth, the way your abs bulge on your shirt, the way you're so hot and perfect and amazing and the best damn male creature setting foot on this planet, the way you make me scream your name when we're-"

Suddenly, Haley stopped reading and her mouth was wide open once again. "Nathan!" Nathan erupted in laughter as he watched his wife's reaction to his piece of writing.

"What? It's only the truth…" he innocently asked her.

"It's so obvious you were the one writing this… I would never say those things in a situation like that!" she was still shocked. The scene had been pretty romantic until Nathan decided to make an ode to himself through her character… It had been kind of sexy but she was conveniently going to omit that part…

"In a situation like that, huh? Does that mean you'd say that in _other_ situations?" he asked teasingly, his hand resting on her naked thigh due to the shortness of her… shorts. Haley blushed and tried to concentrate, she was not going to lose it now! "Because I only wrote those things because you already told me every single one of them…" he whispered huskily on her ear, making her blush. It was unbelievable how she would still blush after 7 years of marriage. But what could she do? He was Nathan Scott after all… "Admit you would never be able to resist me. Admit it!"

"I am a person with values and principles and as much as I felt attracted to you, I wasn't going to cheat on my husband. I would talk to him first…"

"What if I did this to you?" suddenly he started kissing her neck, nibbling and gently biting the soft skin while caressing her stomach. Haley knew he would do something like that. He would always do it whenever he wanted her to admit he was right and she… well, she would never resist him. But do you blame her? Have you seen her husband? "And this?" he then moved his mouth from her neck to her breasts that even though covered by the white thin tank top he could still nibble on them, making her release those amazing sounds of pleasure that were always music to his ears. She growled when she felt his mouth leave her chest, but as soon as she felt her hands replacing his mouth she stopped. The way he was massaging her breasts and the things he was whispering on her ear… Oh yeah, she was gone… "Say it." Nathan insisted with his hot breath on her ear.

"I would never resist you." Haley thought she should make him suffer, but all she wanted was for him to continue what he was doing and that might not happen if she said something he didn't want to hear. She looked at his face and he smirked once again, this time his eyes were with a dark shade on them and before she realised it, he jumped her, kissing her ferociously while intensifying his caresses on her breast and thighs.

"Nathan" she moaned breathlessly.

"Momma!" suddenly they heard Jamie's voice and in a blink of an eye, the little boy was inside their room looking weirdly at his parents. Let's just say it's not everyday you see your dad on top of your mother with his hands all over her and all this while they were in bed. What were they doing was the question popping on the boy's mind.

"Jamie, we already told you to knock before you come in." Nathan warned his son, quickly getting off Haley and putting his hands back to himself. Obviously he also needed to cover certain parts of him; he really didn't want to tell his son why he had an "elevation" on his shorts. ..

"I had a nightmare…" Jamie let out in a scared tone.

"Aww, baby. It's okay." Haley said getting up from the bed and go to hug her son. "It was just a bad dream, okay?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Jamie asked with his puppy face. Both Nathan and Haley had agreed they couldn't just that cute little face of his get advantage of them. But they would succumb to the little cute boy.

"Of course you can." Haley sweetly said before picking him up and move to the bed where Nathan had already "composed" himself. He knew Haley was the best mom and could never leave her boy scared. He was just like her, though. He desperately wanted to make hot love with his wife, but their boy needed them right now. The three set themselves on the bed, wished good night and turned off the lights. Haley and Nathan looked at each other and kissed lightly on the lips. Their eyes said everything they would always say every night. "I love you." It wasn't long before Nathan noticed both Jamie and Haley were asleep. Life was good. Life was great. And he was never going to waste that.

_The end._

**AN 2: So, wanna kill me much? LOL to be honest, this was what I've always planned for this story if I turned it**** into a multiple chapter fanfic. I wanted, just like Nathan, to show that it didn't matter if Nathan and Haley had met sooner or not and in what circumstances they would both be, that these two would always find a way to each other. So that's the mood of the entire fic. I don't know if you realised that but it's supposed to be set in season 6. **

**Anyway, talking about the fanfic in general, it isn't my favourite. It really isn't. I think it didn't come out as I wanted it to be and I think it's one of those examples in how there are certain stories that come out better just as one-shots. I don't regret it transforming it into a multiple-chapter one, because I enjoyed writing it. But I feel like I could have done so much better and sometimes I would have ideas and just couldn't make them come to life. But I think it's important these things happen, because they make me grow as a writer and improve my knowledge of the fanfic world. So, to all of you who have took the time to review and to leave inspiring words, thank you very much! **

**I also would like to say I have absolutely anything against homosexuality, I just used it for storyline purposes. And again, I do condomne cheating so don't ever do what was "done" in this fic. **

**Finally: Mrs. Naley Scott; MeliNaleyfan; XZee23X; mirna23; RICE20; hopeful2024; BrucasNaley4ever; Naley2333; Naleyalwaysand4ever; pam211; Ursula; ALK; Naley23Paramore; Shelle; Sandra; Tutornaley23; danneell14; crazy4jacksonrathbone; Rachel; Becky; Motolid; Marta; naley98; Betherzz; haleyscott305; Grey; Jo; mazzy; GottaluvNaley; kagje94; Sarah; Danni1989; Love it; dkwr07; A-Scrape1010; JustLikeBrookeDavis and Lola for the reviews and kind words! ****From the bottom of my heart! Check out my other stories if you're interested! Love you all! Rita =)**


End file.
